Harry's new life
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: Harry dies at Voldemort's hands and wakes up as a ten year old back in the cupboard at number four Privet Drive. Having all of his past memories and indeed abilities intact he decides this time round he'll have the best life he can. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my new story. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Was he dead? Voldemort had fired off the killing curse and it had definitely struck him but what in the hell was going on now? The more he thought about it the more he realised Sirius had been right that he felt nothing. He had known for months that he was going to die but that didn't mean he needed to tell anyone that. He always thought he'd like to be prepared for any situation which should arise and he wasn't telling anyone about it either as he'd found what he was looking for in an old book. He had on his person an envelope which was the size of the palm of his hand but had been fitted with various charms including one so only he could see and access it and another one to make it undectectably large. The difference between this and Hermione's bag was that her bag could eventually revert back if she didn't keep up the charm by casting it once a year. The difference with him was that he'd need to cast the charm on his envelope at the same time everyday for two weeks after which point it would remain the way it was for life.

He had designed the envelope so only he could access it using his own blood and so that it would be invisible to all others. He designed it also to go anywhere with him no matter what should happen to him and his blood insured it would. Inside this envelope he had a muggle vial box he'd bought which locked properly. Inside the vial box he had some potions including Essence of Dittany, Veritas Serum, Shrinking Solution, Felix Felisis, Pepper up potion, Blood Replenishers and lastly Polyjuice Potion should he ever need it. He had gotten these potions ten of each from Professor Snape and Slughorn's stores however what with everything going on they never said anything to him about it. If they noticed they were missing they certainly never told him about it which was an extreme benefit. Also in the bag he had some food, some parchment, some quills and ink, some money both wizarding and muggle alike and lastly his map and cloak. His old wand he'd stored on an invisible holster he'd bought himself months ago. He'd put it there before going to face Voldermort knowing what would happen when he did. He would be able to access all of these things in a heartbeat the only question now was where was he? It was then that he heard it.

"Up boy! Get up now! make Vernon his breakfast and don't burn it. I'm going up for a shower!" He couldn't be back here could he? He switched on the light and groaned. He was here again and he was ten years old once more. He then had an idea. He opened his envelope getting his cloak and one vial of Veritas serum out. He left the cupboard going into the kitchen and dropped some of the veritas serum into the tea both Vernon and Dudley were drinking making sure he wasn't seen. He returned to his cupboard putting the stuff back in his envelope one again and then emerged from the cupboard as his aunt rushed by to get a towel from the utility room for her shower. Vernon took a sip out of his tea the same time Dudley did both of them shrieking at the different taste.

"Vernon what's the matter?" asked Petunia coming out of the utility.

"Petunia sweetheart I don't actually know. I drank my tea and it tasted funny. I don't understand how it could have as I made it myself including Dudley's. It was Harry I'm sure of it. Now obviously he wasn't in here but it must have been him. I mean he is a wizard after all and let's face it he may be able to do magic now without even knowing it" said Vernon seriously looking at Harry in confusion.

"Vernon you swore to me we'd never speak of this!" said Petunia scowling and drinking some of the tea from his cup to see if it really did taste as bad as he was saying it did.

"Vernon obviously the milk is gone off because this does in fact taste sour. Harry can't sour milk sweetheart no matter how much we hate him. I'll buy some more later on" she said looking in a disgusted fashion at the cup in her hands.

"Aunt Petunia is this true and if so why haven't you told me of this before now?" he asked her looking very hurt and betrayed indeed.

She exhaled loudly before replying. "You didn't suffer the awful childhood I did. My parents were so proud when we discovered Lily was a witch however we were all cast out from society who veiwed us as freaks because Lily had to go away each year and we could never tell anyone where she was really going. I told my parents that sending her away like this would cost her, her life and it did. Each day my father grew more and more angry that we weren't all as he put as special as Lily was. I was the reminder that we'd never be quite that special and he beat me everyday for this reason. Mum knew about it however she used to ignore it for the most part as she truly believed he was right in the heart of things. She just stood by as her husband beat her own daughter senseless. Lily had it easy she could at least escape to school each year. I couldn't. where could I go? Who would protect me? I even wrote to the school asking them to accept me to get away from him but as I wasn't magical I wasn't their problem either. This Dumbledore man may pay us to keep you here but he won't have to suffer the stigma should your condition for lack of a better phrase get out. This will be Cokeworth all over again and I won't suffer that for anything" she replied in seething in rage and shuddering at the awful memories it was envoking within her.

"How much does he give you and what happened in Cokeworth?" Harry asked curious as to what her repsonse would be. He was learning things here about her he never even knew before.

"He gives us ten thousand pounds a month which is five thousand of these galleon things. It is after all what helps to feed my monstrous sexy husand and my cute whale of a son. Yes although a whale he'll always be better then you no matter how he looks. When we moved to Cokeworth it finally got out somehow about Lily's magic and we were ridiculed for that and cast out of society for being freaks. As I said before I was beaten senseless by father until I got married as I was the evidence or shall we say constant reminder to him that we'd never be as precious or special as his lilttle girl Lily. I hated that bitch so much for wrecking our family and I hate Dumbledore or whatever his name is for abandoning you here with us that night. It was easy for Lily she could leave every year and dissappear once more into that world I couldn't. Where I could I go huh? While dad battered me black and blue mum turned a blind eye saying that if I'd only been like Lily I'd be free now and away from the abuse of my father. That's not one bit normal!" she said tears leaking from her eyes at the memories.

"I didn't know he'd done that and I'm sorry about what happened in your childhood but I'll never forgive you for giving me the worst childhood ever. You've done to me what your father did to you by always treating Dudley above me. Way to go auntie. You've become the one thing in your father which you hated so very much. I hope you're proud of yourself and can live with what you've done to me because I can assure you I'll never forget it for as long as I live" he said seriously.

"Well thank you for that freak as I didn't expect it. You'll be alright now because things are seriously going to change around here. From now I'll be doing the cooking and all of it. You will be moving up to the attic which you can clean whilst living up there. I don't even want to remember you're here because it's your fault I lost my sister whether you like that or not. I may have hated her guts and wished her dead many times over my awful childhood at her expense but I didn't think she'd die from having a baby like you. I told my parents time and time again that she'd die from being in that world and they merely called me jealous and either beat me for saying it or merely laughed at me. They weren't laughing when she really did die from being in that world and I said I told you so to them. Fucking smart arses. Her pathetic oaf of a husband couldn't even defend her. I mean it doesn't get much weaker and useless then that. Yes I know Vernon is less attractive but then again Vernon is alive and well. I'll never let anything happen to my Verne unlike that foolish idiot! I told her that marrying someone of that variety would only bring her heartache but she wouldn't listen to me the blithering idiot. She could have come back you know after her school days and gotten a normal husband and job of some description but no the blithering idiot couldn't just do the right thing. She simply had to defy logic and die. What a fool" Petunia thundered in rage.

"Well that's your opinion and I didn't kill her that maniac Voldemort did so don't blame me for your childhood not being rosy because mine sucked! Being beaten senseless while someone watches isn't fun is it? You should know as you watched Vernon many times. I mean is there even a bed in the attic or should I even ask?!" he asked sounding more and more irritated at her lack of care for anything but herself.

"Less of the cheek. Yes actually there is. Well not a bed per say but there is a mattress which is new. We got Dudley the bed which broke when he sat on it and so he didn't even want to see the new mattress again in case it reminded him of the bed. The bed obviously went to the dump however as there was nothing wrong with the mattress it went up to the attic. You'll clean the attic or not I don't care because you'll always be living up there and we'll forget all about it. You will stay up there and as this house is old we'll be sending you some food in the attic lift which goes up from the pantry in the kitchen. Granted we do usually use this to send up stuff for storage however we'll be using it now to send you food. Once you're done send the dishes back down and that'll be the end of it. This way we only need to see you if you use the loo. As for Vernon he won't be doing anything anymore as I simply can't live with the memories it brings back to me. Then again as you're not essentially here it won't give him reason to!" she said seriously.

"Why don't you use that money Dumbledore gives you from my account to at least buy me clothes which fit as everyone who is anyone knows I look stupid in Dudley's too large clothes. I mean even the teachers at school know you're not poor so why bother? my goodness! I mean if money is the issue you could always just get me clothes that fit from a charity store. Would that not better then this? I implore you to think about it logically as at some point a teacher someone is going to ask questions as to why I'm always in clothes which never fit me. Which might I add you'll have to answer so you'd better prepare a good reason as to why your charge is always in ill fitting clothes which make him look ill all the damn time!" he said sternly.

"You know in all honesty that thought never actually occured to me or entered my head. I really don't want people asking me the wrong sort of questions as I will not be falling out with my damn neighbours over something this trivial. I will definitely not be using my own money as all that goes on Dudley but we can use your money to buy some new clothes for you. You know I don't even want to do this. Look you can have three hundred pounds for clothing and things which is to last the year. In fact I'll just give you the money to buy the clothes yourself and take Dudley to get his as we wouldn't be seen dead in the same store as you. We will go in one hour prepare t leave freak! Now as this Dumbledore idiot gave us your money we can't change it into pounds but we'll get it back from you for sure when you understand how to do it yourself mark my bloody words!" she threatened having no choice but to tell the truth. She was in fact happy to buying him clothing from his own money so to speak so she wouldn't need to be spending any of her own money on the freak as he really didn't deserve it. She didn't care what he spent it on as long as it wasn't her own money. Technically it was there own money but nothing mattered as he'd soon be giving them back the money in pounds when he'd figured out how to go about doing that.

"Now as I said you'll get three hundred pounds year to spend on yourself and you are to leave me alone then for the rest of the year. Dudley as this is all he has you are not to take it from him because we'll be buying you so much more then him so that you won't even need to care about his money. Anyway we can get some proper clothing for my Duddydums while we're at it and trust me popkins you'll look so good that you won't even need his crummy money. I'll make damn sure of that" she said as he smiled evilly at Harry behind her back.

Harry thought about things as he went to his cupboard to get ready and had already decided to have a better childhood thinking only of himself. The last time he'd thought of everyone else first and lost himself along the way. He was going to free Sirius from Azkaban too but as Sirius had died the last time from being in contact with Harry he'd only be freeing him. If Sirius wanted to get in touch he would be able to do so at his own risk. Harry still felt some guilt over loosing Sirius before and it would be hard to go through that again so he would do all he could to avoid that before Voldemort was killed. Thinking of Voldemort made him smile as he formulated a plan in his mind. If Voldemort wanted to break people from jail fine but it would be hard to do if they were all dead. That gave Harry pause for thought. He'd need to put his plan into action as soon as he could. He'd be damned if his childhood was going to be as bad as it had been last time round. Besides which he remembered what the attic was like from cleaning it last time round. It had loads of rubbish up there as well as carpets and electrics. He hadn't remembered the mattress but then again in his last lifetime he'd not been looking for one. He'd be cleaning it but with any luck he'd be left on his own today so he could sneak away to Diagon Alley in order to go to the bank and sort his finances out. A health check was also in order as he wasn't nearly as tall or healthy as a boy his size should have been.

They went to the shopping centre with Aunt Petunia giving Harry his money and telling him to get out of her sight. She said he could make his own way home as well as this would teach him a lesson of some sort. He smiled inwardly when he heard that. He had initially decided to go to Primark so he could get a load of cheap well fitting clothes for his money but decided to go to the bank first. He was shocked when Petunia took Dudley to one side telling him they were just leaving Harry here and would be going to a better shopping centre themselves right now. Dudley made a silly face at Harry before smiling brightly and leaving in oy having no idea how Harry was really feeling inside. Harry went into the toilet checking no one was there and removed his old wand from his arm before using it at the back of the shopping centre to call forth the night bus which arrived in a few moments. Before it arrived he was able to pull his fringe down and hide his scar from view so he wouldn't be recognised by everyone as he didn't need that kind of exposure right now.

"Where to young man?" said Stan looking disinterested thankfully.

"Diagon Alley please. Here's twelve sickles" said Harry calmly handing over the money.

"Next stop Diagon Alley!" called out Stan happily.

They arrived and he asked for assistance from Tom into the alley who was only too happy to help him out. He walked through the winding alley to the bank where he climbed the steps and entered. He knew how to treat them by now and didn't fear them but needed to act as though he had no idea how to behave here if he was meant to have come through from the muggle world.

"Excuse me good goblin but I wondered if I could please see someone about my accounts here if you wouldn't mind. Oh I don't know how to do this I'm sorry. May your eh vault bank accounts always be full of gold and eh may your enemies die at your hands. I'm so sorry I don't know what to say in this circumstance as I haven't been trained!" he said falsely.

"Well dear wizard you said the right things which most do not even think to say. I mean it wasn't said exactly as it should have been but the basics were there no doubt. You are Harry James Potter as the scanner which scans all who enter the bank told me so. How may we help you today? I am Griphook and I manage your accounts for you" he said as Harry smiled at him.

"I would like some money from my account and magical assistance but I don't know how to go get the money from my account as I don't have a bank card. I've been raised in the muggle world and so that's how I know about bank cards!" he said as the goblin gasped.

"Don't you have your bank key?" asked Griphook seriously.

"Bank key Mr Griphook? What's that I've never heard of that before?" he said looking worried.

"Dear child has your magical guardian told you nothing of our world? I can see based on who you are he hasn't. Not a wise choice in my opinion but his to make none the less. His name is Albus Dumbledore and we can see from our records he has been using the key to access your accounts but as you weren't aware he had the key it is likely he ha been using the money within it without your knowledge. We cannot I am afraid get back any money he's taken as law backs him up with being your magical guardian as he could say he was merely taking it out for you on your behalf. We can however see what he's done with it and stop any future transactions he should make. His key will no longer work for him now!" he said as Harry smiled slightly. It would after all be interesting to see what he'd done with the money he'd taken.

"I don't even know this man yet he's had ample access to my accounts without my knowldege through no fault of your own of course. I'd like to know what he's been doing with it and I swear to god these better be logical choices he's been making!" he snapped slightly.

"He's been giving five thousand galleons a month to the Dursley family with whom it states you are currently living. Next he has taken a magical gaurdians fee of two thousand galleons a month for himself which is to expected as all magical guardians are paid on a monthly basis. Now this next transaction is unfortunately outrageous and not something he is actually allowed to do as part of his magical gaurdian duties. He's been giving the Weasley family ten thousand galleons every three months since Novemer fifth of 1981. Just five or so days after your parents died. We have stopped that payment and I assume you wish the payment to the Dursley family to continue for now?" he asked as Harry nodded.

"Yes the payment to them may indeed continue until I see fit. Actually I want to alter the payment so it goes directly into their account in pounds but they are to get only one thousand pounds a month. I don't know this Weasley family but perhaps my parents did. Does it explain why he is paying them and are they aware he is paying them? I mean what is the money for?" he asked in interest.

"Yes all payments from a trustee account must be explained before they can be carried out. It says that this money will continue to go into their account until the end of the year 1997 and is the payment of a spouse betrothal to their youngest daughter. Albus Dumbledore tried to set up a marriage contract with Ginerva Molly Weasley but as he is only your magical guardian he cannot do that without your physical consent. Also he couldn't sucessfully do it anyway even if he did try as your parents already had one set up for you. He wouldn't know about it as they informed me on your first brithday that they had told no one about it when they were legally logding it here in the bank. They also informed me that the girl in question woul only know about it when you saw the contract yourself. We will be telling him should he ask that someone ese has been made your magical guardian as per the wishes of your late parents recently discovered will. We have a legal form which can be signed right now by you if you like. Who would you like to select? And what magical assistance do you require?" he asked Harry whom he had now taken into a side office to conduct their business.

"Well I need a card which can access money from my accounts in the muggle world should I need it and I need something like a piece of jewelry or something which can make anything I am wearing appear exceptionally cheap or basic to the Dursley family and their friends and neighbours. I want everyone I select to think I'm in shabby yet well fitting clothes despite what I'm actually wearing. Next I need the space I live in currently to look shabby to everyone except me and or those I select at a later date while actually being very highly elaborate indeed. Can this be done for me and can I use the card to pay for things here without having to come into the bank each time I need money? As for the whole Magical Guardian thing can I be my own guardian under an alias that way Dumbledore will not be able to contact me about anything should he ever wish to?" he asked as the goblin laughed at him.

"Harry Potter I like you a lot and indeed the way you think but I can't in good faith allow you to continue going around looking like that. Even I can see people your age should never look this way. My healer will see you just now so we can give you all the necessary shots and fix your height and eyesight as it clear they've not been caring for you the right way they should have been. Eyesight correcting potion wasn't around in your parents day but it is now so should be no hassle to fix. Also as you will look so different when we're done here everyone who sees you will assume you should have always looked that way anyway. After this we can see to your other requests" said Griphook as the healer stepped forward waving her wand over him and groaning.

"Griphook he has many badly healed broken bones and bruises. He even has a mild bit of internal bleeding in his gut which isn't extreme right now but will be very soon if not dealt with at once. He likely sustained it two days ago. This kid has been to hell and back god love us. He'll need forty eight hours in the hospital room. It'll be just two hours outside the room which have passed Harry. You're not nearly as tall as you should be and you're very underweight plus your scar has something dark in it and my scans show something in a vault here deep in the bowls of the bank has the same dark signature. Both need to be destroyed at once as this is a matter of sincere safety for everyone in the bank. In this case we have no choice but to invade this familial vault as the exceptionally dark item in there could harm everyone in this bank as I said before" she said as Griphook smiled at him.

"Your bank card and new key will be ready when you're finished in there. It will be made using some of your blood which I'll extract now which insures no one can ever steal it from you and that should you wish it to remain hidden from view it can do so. To use it in the muggle world do as you normally would using the code 2146. In our world the shop owner taps the card with his wand to secure the payment from your accounts. Now before you go we must make up and give you an alias for your magical guardian so what should I put down and indeed what should he look like? This will aid you if you need to go shopping or do anything privately in both worlds and it cannot be seen or detected by any spells or magical eyes" said Griphook.

"Say that my parents selected Lord John Martin Smith to be my magical guardian should anything happen to them or indeed myself as they trusted him above everyone else because he was older and wiser then their current set of friends and would know better how to care for me should anything actually happen to them. John is to be fifty years old with elegent grey long hair, facial hair and plenty of muscle with some accounts of his own. If you must make up the accounts please do so. It should appear as though he has a load of money in them should anyone ever enqurie about it. It is to state he doesn't live here at all but is very much interested in my welfare magical wise and will tell me anything I want to know should I only think to ask him" said Harry leaving with thee healer to go to the hospital room.

"Now Harry I'll need to drink an uncomfortable potion which will cause you a lot of pain but it needs to do so in order to help you get better. Firstly however I want you to drink this potion which will correct your eyesight and then this next one here for your malnourishment!" she said handing him the last and worst potion which tasted awful and made him cry out in agony as all of his bones were broken and re-healed in such a way that he was now the right height he should be. The pain was so intense that he was knocked unconcsious from it. A strong numbing cream was used on his scar which was then sliced open as a special and exceptionally dark stone was placed on top of it essentially sucking out the magic soul fragment from within it. The same stone was then used on Hufflepuff's cup and a specialist used fiend fyre to destroy them both in a separate chamber. His scar was re-sealed and looked fainter then it had but was still very much present none the less.

Harry woke up a lot later later then anyone had been expecting in seventy two hours inside the room and three hours outside it. He could now see perfectly and left with his jewellery in the form of a ring which only he could see. Griphook had told him to say John whilst tapping the ring in order to gain his alias and to say the same thing whilst once again tapping his to be back to normal. He decided to leave the bank as John and left going into the trunk store where he purchased a trunk which could be lived in and prevent anyone from stealing from it. Inside the trunk he had the usual compartments for storing school things, a kitchen complete with a fridge which for the right price a week could provide him with delicious home cooked meals and snacks as he required them, a bathroom, training room , potions lab and finally a library with a working and untraceable floo. After this he went into Flourish and Blotts stating he wanted to buy one of every book they had and place it in his mobile library. The man in the shop almost fainted.

"Sir that will cost two hundred thousand galleons. Do you have that amount of money?" he asked nervously.

"You should never judge the book by the cover as that's rude. Don't do it again. I do of course have that amount. Here's my card!" he said as the man tapped his wand on it taking the desired amount from his account. Half an hour later everything was ready to go and stored neatly in his trunk library. He changed the colour of his hairs and eyes wandlessly in an alley and went into Knockturn Alley heading into Borgin and Burkes. He bought all of their books too. He loved getting the opportunity to be evil for a moment and scaring the hell out of Borgin whilst doing it. When his back was turned he'd managed to get all the secret books borgin had been keeping for Lucius Malfoy to one side and not selling placing them into his trunk before he could be noticed. He'd only given Borgin two thousand galleons for them all and told him if he behaved he could have more money. Borgin was both scared and baffled by the mans behaviour but agreed none the less.

After his trip to Borgins he slipped into an alley changing back again. He then went to the potions store stocking up on every kind of phial, potion, cauldron and indeed potions ingredient the store had. he made the ingredients self replenishing so he wouldn't need to shop here ever again. each time they needed to be refilled the amount would be direct debited to the shops account. His last trip took him to Twilfitt and Tattings where he bought every item of clothing he'd ever need and had them magically altered so both and John could wear them easily.

When he was ready he returned to the bank where a goblin went with him to his by now empty residence to the attic where everything was magically cleaned away with a click of the goblins fingers. A luxurious bed, study desk, shelving unit and bathroom was placed in there which ran purely on untraceable magic which would not impact the muggle bills in any way. He had sound proofing added so he could do whatever he wanted up here and not be caught out for doing it. It was decided also as he had the goblin here and might not have him ever again to place a ward on the attic so he could practice it freely without getting caught by the Dursley's or the Ministry whether using a new wand or not. He'd already decided to do his best at school far outshining Dudley in any way and wouldn't be taking any lazy courses at Hogwarts either. People would realise how clever Harry Potter could be and he'd make sure people knew never to cross him without expecting serious circumstances.

It was lastly decided by the goblin himself to scan the area for spells which shouldn't exist. He found a mail ward which he altered to look as though it was still there in full force whilst Harry still actually got the mail being sent to him. Another spell insured all owls coming to him couldn't be tracked or followed. He'd added a dark magic filter into the mail ward so all dark items sent to him would be instantly re-routed to the bank for the curse breakers to deal with. It was a win win situation which would provide Harry with the safety he needed and Gringotts with years worth of work which would earn them millions. They were eternally grateful to him as it would aid their annual revenue so much. The space was designed to look horrible to anyone but him and or those people he chose at a later date.

"Before you return me to the muggle shopping centre from which I came can you please tell me who the marriage contract is for as I forgot to ask Mr Gripbook earlier?" he asked as the goblin gasped.

"No one ever usually remembers our names this is an honour. He is merely Griphook. The contract is between you and Miss Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass" he replied sending Harry back to the muggle shopping centre. When he arrived there he bought his muggle wardrobe consisting of twenty various types of pants, tops, jumpers, cardigans and hoodies. He then bought ten various jackets for the different seasons and a few different types of shoe. Some of these things were designer and others were not. I mean you do only live once pardon the pun and he had already decided that this time round he was going to have the best of everything as he sure didn't before. He was very annoyed about the thing with Ginny at the bank as he really had truly loved her before. He'd even planned on proposing after the war was over. He felt very angry and heartbroken right now. he wandlessly fitted his purchases with same charms they'd used in Twilfitt and Tattings. Using his new accessory they looked to everyone else like they'd come straight from Primark. He stopped off in McDonald's for a nice meal which he'd never experienced before now and felt truly special. The fact that this made him feel special was a true indication of how shit his last life had been. Then on a last minute whim he decided to try something different he'd not thought of before. He once again became John Smith in an alleyway and booked into a spa to get a whole host of manly treatments.

he was able to get a full body and Indian head massage as well as a manicure and pedicure. He now had well groomed hands and feet and felt all light and lovely. Still with the affects of the treatments on him he decided that Mr Smith should have some luxury of his own as he headed to the nearby dealership. Using a wand less confundus charm he was able to buy a brand new Ford Mustang Convertible with an automatic gearbox. He had it put under the name of Harrison James Potter and giggled driving it home. He'd learned how to drive in his last life time so now was no different. He pulled into the driveway aunt Petunia coming out.

"Who are you and what is this?" she shouted out in awe eyeing the car in a hungry fashion.

"I am a friend of Lord Harry James Potter and I am his magical Guardian. I have told him I will be bunking here with him for a while Mrs...?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"I am Mrs Petunia Dursley. Eh please come in. Do you do freakish things as well? Look he lives now in the attic and so long as I don't see any of your freakish things or catch yuor freaky diseases I'll be fine!" she said as he smiled entering the house and then the attic but not before punching Vernon's lights out.

"I've been watcinf over Lord Harry James Potter whether he knew it or not and I've seen what you've done to him so let me tell you this mate, cut it out or I'll do more then merely punch you without using any magic and wean that pig you like to call a son off his food as he's far too fat. Do you wish him to die of heart disease young? What type of animals are you? You couldn't raise Harry well and so now you're killing your son as well. Get out of my face before I seriously do damage!" he snapped going up into the attic where they couldn't get to him. Changing back into his usual appearance he laughed heartily. That had been so much fun. It was still just eight pm now. He decided to sit down and write down everything he knew about those who had been his friends in his last life. His trip to the bank had been eye opening and so he needed to know exactly what he was doing before he got on that train on September first.

He'd realised after Dumbledore's death that a lot of things which shouldn't have happened to him did. When he first met Hermione she'd spoken about McGonagall coming to her family to talk about magic as had Justin Finch-Fletchly when he'd spoken to him before. Why then had Hagrid of all people come to him? I mean he loved Hagrid dearly but Hagrid would never be equipped to properly discuss or even explain magic to him in any way. Hagrid meant well but would have always been ill equipped to tell him anything useful he actually needed to know. Then when he had gotten to the station Hagrid had failed to tell him how to even get onto the platform and so he'd had to ask Mrs Weasley how to do it.

Top that off with her weird behaviour and he no longer knew what to think of her. I mean she'd had two previous children in Hogwarts and another three well four if you count Ron going there and still asked if they knew what the platform number was. That was most definitely planned as the kids called her strange and merely answered her whilst giving her very weird looks. He could now see why. I mean Dumbledore had told him at one point that the Weasley family were his favourite light family and he could now see that Dumbledore wanted him aligned with them no matter what he had to do to achieve his goal.

Had his friendship with Ron just been a lie? Ron now there was something else he felt like slapping himself in the face for. I mean how many times had he abandoned Harry treating him awfully for Harry to just say no problems mate taking him back each and every time. I mean that wasn't normal at all and his exceptionally rough upbringing did not excuse this ridiculousness. Hermione wasn't entirely normal either as she was so focused on studying that she often didn't have a life outside of it which was tough to imagine. It was the end of their first year before she even realised that friendship could be important too. Also why had Ron not been annoyed when he dated Ginny when he wanted to throttle Dean Thomas for doing the same thing previously? It was weird to say the least as was his irrational jealousy which stemmed from always listening to Malfoy. Malfoy had money and not much else asides from his big mouth. Harry would allow the hat to put him wherever he wanted to this time around. As he settled in for the night he barely noticed the clock in the downstairs hallway chiming to announce his eleventh birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Harry woke up in the morning as his Hogwarts letter had arrived. He opened it and decided to reply with the owl it came with. He put pen to paper writing out his response at once.

Dear Ms McGonagall,

Harry Potter would be only too delighted to attend your school and we would only be too delighted to get rid of him. We need the break and quite frankly so does he. We know nothing much of your world so please send someone competent emphasis on the word competent to come and show him how to get his school supplies and so on. All I remember from Lilys time at school is driving her to Kings Cross Station each year. Maybe you yourself could attend here to help him out. We are not interested in meeting you or conversing with you we merely ask that you help him in any way you can and get out afterwards. I hope this letter actually finds you as I'm not so sure I can trust this owl. Signed Mrs Petunia Dursley.

Hed used a spell to imitate her handwriting and sent it off. Minerva had been at her office when his reply came. To be honest she'd not been sure she'd even get a reply so was amazed to even receive one. She went at once to his area and called to his house as he needed to be seen to as soon as possible. The sooner they went shopping and got things done the better. She arrived and smiled upon seeing him there looking at her happily. She said goodbye to the Dursleys who gave her a weird look as they left together.

"Harry my name is Professor McGonagall and I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. It is an honour to meet you. Please read this page before we go anywhere as it will explain to you why you are famous in our world. What do you know about magic?" she asked him as he looked up at her excitedly.

"Well Ms I know I'm a wizard and will get my train to school from Kings Cross Station as my aunt told me so. I don't know much about that world though I can say I have been to their bank before but I don't know how. I wished for money and I ended up there. It was abnormal ma'am although the goblins there did not think so. I already have money on me from that world!" he said as she gasped.

"That is very impressive Harry. You obviously used accidental magic to take you there and it is why you were not noticed. Dont worry in our school we teach you how to control your magic so accidental magical spurts cannot happen outside of school. It is our job to train you well in this area. You will need your books, robes and a new wand. Did you buy anything whilst there the last time?" she asked as he blushed.

"Yes I bought a trunk ma'am. I don't much like my scar so I covered it with my fringe in the shop. I hope you don't mind if I do so now as I don't want people to see me after reading that sheet. I can see why I'm popular but really I just want a normal life or as normal a life I can have given the circumstances!" he said articulately making her smile.

"Yes Harry that's quite alright. We can go there now. Grab this book please as we'll be going via portkey a wizarding method of travel. You'll have to let go when I tell you to and don't worry as you might end up on the floor at first but that happens to all first time and or new users of this method of travel. First off how much money have you got on you?" she asked him as he showed her two hundred galleons in cash. He didn't show her the card as that was private.

"You have more then enough here to get your supplies! Let's go to Ollivanders to get your wand first shall we?" she said leading him into said store.

Ollivander popped out from nowhere trying to scare Harry but as he'd been expecting it he didn't jump.

"You must be Mr Ollivander I am here for my new wand please get it for me" he said as Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise and Ollivander laughed.

"Welcome Mr Potter I should have explained that that's not how things work here. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. I remember every wand I've ever sold even the ones I sold your parents. Now then we have your measurements so let's try out some wands!" he said as Harry stopped him.

"No I don't like being the same as everyone yet I don't wish to be singled out either. Could you please make me a wand? I'd really like it and as it is my birthday I could consider this a gift to myself. I've never had a gift in my life sir and this may be the only time I'll ever get one" he said as Minerva teared up slightly. Ollivander was totally stumped but agreed none the less. He was brought into the back where there were rows and rows of woods, cores and ready made wands.

"Mr Potter you must select the wood which calls out to you most and then the core which calls out to you most. When you have found them pick up the jars they are in and give them to me" he said as Harry agreed to do as he'd been asked to do. He picked an ebony wood and a phoenix feather which had a colourless substance all over it and made Ollivander shriek.

"Mr Potter you have chosen ebony wood and an experimental core I created myself. Its a phoenix feather which has been doused in phoenix tears which have healing properties. Your wand will be ready in two hours. Come back then" he said as they left.

He went into Madame Malkins where he bought his new school robes while McGonagall went into another shop for a moment. Malfoy was in there but he didn't pay him much attention. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he slid his other wand into his hand from the invisible holster on his arm without being seen and cast a small levitating charm silently to see if anything would happen to him when he did but nothing did. He assumed then that as he'd done this with no consequences it meant that nothing would happen to him if he used a stronger spell. He used the imperious curse on Lucius when he returned to get Draco and made him buy a pair of socks. He then had him call Dobby to him handing him the socks and telling him he was the worst house elf ever and he should get lost leaving his family before he really does kill him. Then he removed the spell just as McGonagall returned to see how he was doing.

He went over to Dobby smiling. "Hello sir. I heard your name is Dobby and I don't know why that man said those things but I just wanted to check if you were ok?" he asked as McGonagall gasped at his care for the house elf even though he didn't know what a house elf was. He was such an innocent and kind boy.

"Jiminy cricket you're" said Dobby but stopped as Harry put his hand over his mouth.

"Please do not state my name sir as I don't want everyone knowing I am here. I merely wished to ask if you're ok. Can I help you with anything? If you need to call me anything call me sir too" he said as Dobby gasped.

"You referred to me as sir. No one has ever done that before. Oh Dobby isn't worthy. I am sorry I disturbed your shopping. Please go on sir!" he said shying away.

"Dobby where will you go now? I heard that man kicked you out of his family. I don't know why you were in his family and I don't want to know but what I do know is that I don't have a family either. Could you live with me do you think? I really need a family and someone who can care for me as much as I care for them. What do you say? Ms McGonagall is it alright if I ask Dobby here to live with me? He needs a family just like me! Finally I can have someone to care for me" he said as she smiled at him.

"Yes dear it is. Dobby you may proceed. Dobby will now bond himself to you meaning that he will be with you protecting you always and doing all you should ask of him. His kind is known as house elves and they serve the entire magical community in a variety of ways. Hogwarts has house elves who are responsible for cooking and cleaning for the entire school as a whole" she explained as he laughed at her.

"That's funny. Uncle says that's the job of a house wife. Imagine Aunt Petunia being an elf! That would look so funny. Hehe. Dobby please continue!" he said as Dobby moved with them both into the corner so he could complete the bond without being noticed by others.

"I Dobby do hereby bond myself to the house of Potter to live and serve as long as he wishes to have me. Harry you should know that if you give me clothes like my last master just did you will be releasing me and setting me free!" he said as Harry gasped.

"But Dobby I wanted to give you better clothes to wear. I don't like your clothes because you look poor like a rag doll no one has ever cared for and I care for you now!" he said tearing up himself.

"You may give Dobby new clothes to wear but they must look like this" he said as Harry had McGonagall summon him some clean robes with charms on them to make them never break or stain. They were the same construction only a bit warmer and cleaner looking. Dobby went back to Private Drive to await his instructions from Harry. Lucius knew he'd done what he'd done and very publicly as well but couldn't understand why. Well at least he was free of the cretin anyway. Next they went to the Pet Store where he picked out a snow white owl who was different to Hedwig as Hedwig was gone this time round. He named her Ophelia. After that they went and bought his books and potion supplies before getting his dinner. After dinner they bought the remaining items, collected his new wand and headed back to Private Drive where he was given his train ticket by McGonagall after which point she left.

Entering the house he decided to see if he could give Dobby his first task. This did involve lying to him a bit but was necessary in order to get the task he needed to get done completed. "Dobby I need to ask you a few questions because I need you to do something for me but you must only do it if you can ok. For safety reasons I know more about magic then I've told Ms McGonagall but I needed to keep it to myself in case Voldemort should come back. I know what he did to my parents and there's no point being afraid of his name as it will only serve to make me more afraid of him which I don't want to be. Essentially I was in Borgin and Burkes it doesn't matter why but I overheard a guy I don't know talking about two dark items and where they are located. He said the dark lord wouldn't want anyone knowing how to destroy them. My question to you is can you get to these items without being seen by other house elves although they are in different houses?" he asked as Dobby looked at him in surprise.

"What are these items and who are the families?" he asked Harry as he considered his options.

"The items are Slytherin's locket which is located in the Black family home under the care of their house elf Kreacher and Tom Riddles Diary located in the Malfoy family residence somewhere. Both of these items can be destroyed by the bank officials and your task should you choose to accept it is to get those items to the bank and back again without being noticed. Can you do this for me? If not don't worry and I can figure out how to do it at another point" he asked as Dobby looked at him in shock.

"As for the Malfoy home I can get that book no problem. I know where he keeps it and won't be caught. They were my old masters in case you didn't know it. I can return it without being caught. I know Kreacher and he's a dear friend to me however I know his master asked him to destroy that locket before he died and he won't easily part with it. However I can put him to sleep the elvin way and take it from him. The only downside to that is that he'll only be asleep for one hour and I won't be able to put him to sleep again until tomorrow. Will they be able to fix it in that time frame?" he asked Harry who smiled at him.

"Yes they can fix it quickly. I'd suggest you call to Kreacher first and then the Malfoy residence. It shouldn't take more then one hour. Let me know when you're done" he said as Dobby agreed leaving. Harry had decided to get the diadem himself whilst he was at school and get the ring whilst Dobby was gone. From speaking to Dumbledore the last time he knew where it was located. After Dobby had left he used his old wand to aparate to Little Hangleton where after twenty minutes of hard spell casting he was able to get inside the shack and pull the box with the ring in it out of there without needing to touch it. He then brought it to the bank where it was cleaned of all dark magic in it before he put it back where he'd gotten it and reinstated all the charms that had been on it previously. If Voldermort did decide to return fully he'd be doing so without his horcruxes. For the diadem he'd need some basilisk venom but luckily he had a small phial of it he'd purchased whilst in Borgin and Burkes.

Dobby silently entered the Black family household where he found Kreacher clutching the locket and crying because he simply couldn't destroy it. He quietly hit him from behind as Kreacher slumped down to the floor fast asleep. He removed the locket and quickly went to Lucius Malfoy's study and into his safe where he kept the book without being seen. It had taken him longer then he'd anticipated as Lucius had actually been in there but thirty minutes later and he was at the bank.

"Excuse me kind goblin but my master has asked me if you could destroy the dark magic in these items and return them to me at once" he said as Griphook looked up in shock.

"Yes I can indeed give them to me and I shall have them back to you in ten minutes. The sooner we destroy these things the better and safer we'll all be" he said leaving as he levitated the items in front of him. In the dark magic room the items were cleansed of the soul fragments into the dark rocks which were then destroyed. With literally five minutes to spare he mananged to get the locket back into Kreaches arms and watched without being seen as he woke up. He saw the Destroyed locket crying tears of extreme joy.

 _Master Kreacher has done it. I don't know how but I did master. Are you proud of me? Oh master I'm so sorry you coudn't live to see this. I love you master and I always will._

Once again he returned to the Malfoy residence but as he was once again in his office he had to wait another half an hour before he could put it back in the safe while Lucius was in the loo. Thankfully he'd not been noticed througout this task. As he had a caring family he didn't care what he had to do in order to keep it. He returned to Harry who said he had one last task for him.

"I need to know Dobby is it possible for you get into Azkaban Prison without getting caught?" he asked as Dobby squeaked slightly.

"I cannot go inside and for good reason. It's a very scary place. I can however do anything you may need me to from the windows of the prison!" he said as Harry smiled.

"That will do fine. Go out into the shed and fetch aunt Petunia's rat poison and bring it here to me. I am going to put it in this batch of cupcakes I bought earlier today. I need you to ensure that Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange, Thorofin Rowle, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior and finally Fenrir Greyback eat these. After that you may turn in for the night. I will be sleeping in my trunk and you may take the be here. Good night sir!" he said as Dobby once more cried at his kindness.

Currently in Azkaban those prisoners who hadn't eaten in hours were thrilled to get the food even if it was a cake and ate it hungrily without questioning where it had even come from. They'd be dead by dawn. Fenrir Greyback was hard to find but once he found him using a house elf method to force sick children to take their medicine he forced him to eat the cake and watched slowly as the life ebbed out of his eyes. He'd never again be harming anyone that's for sure. Harry was delighted with all he'd achieved so far.

Back at Hogwarts Professor Quirrel couldn't stop screaming as his dark lord agonised behind his head. He had no idea what was wrong with him just that it was extreme. Quirrel eventually passed out from the agony his dark lord was causing him while Voldemort himself wondered why he felt so off. Even he couldn't have predicted that his horcruxes had mostly been destroyed. In fact he now only had one left as he'd made Nagini at a later time when he'd reincarnated himself after the Triwizard Tournament. Harry fell into a deep and peaceful sleep as he and the bank officials were delighted to be rid of those dark artefacts.

He woke up in the morning eating his breakfast which he'd asked Dobby to join him for. "Dobby I have one last task today for you to complete. Did Lucius Malfoy say when the next wizengmot meeting was?" he asked as Dobby looked confused.

"It's today at two o'clock sir!" he said as Harry smiled.

"Ok please go now to the Weasley residence and find Ronald Weasley without being seen. He should have a rat with him but if it's not with him you'll find it with Percy Weasley instead. You are to stun the rat and put some of this truth serum in his mouth. Then you are to drop him off in the holding cell of the Wizengamot and raise him up on the platform there but not before forcing him back into his human form. He is an animagus and as he is the reason my parents are dead he'll be atoning for his sins whether he likes it or not!" he said as Dobby gasped in shock.

"I should technically kill him or seriously maim him but I will do as you have asked of me!" he said as he left. He entered the Weasley home which took quite the while to find. Harry had been right and the rat had been with Percy. Peter had never seen it coming as he was shocked and slumped down once his transformation back into his human form had been forced. He was force fed the truth serum and dropped off in the wizengamot holding cell where he was revived shortly before raising up to face the wizengamot many of whom screamed upon seeing him. "You...you're dead...it can't be..." stammered the minister looking shocked to the core.

"Eh surprise I'm not you crummy old fool!" said Peter in a jeering tone whilst laughing his head off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

"You...you're dead...it can't be..." stammered the minister looking shocked to the core.

"Eh surprise I'm not you crummy old fool!" said Peter in a jeering tone whilst laughing his head off. Some of the people in the Wizengamot had fainted and needed to be revived. Dumbledore stood there gawmless. I mean Peter had always been such an oaf and everyone knew it. Knowing he'd wrongly assumed with everyone that Sirius was guilty weighed heavily on his mind.

"It was not on todays agenda however as he is here now we will give him veritas serum and he'll be answering questions at once. The business we were due to cover today will still be covered we'll just have a later session then normal and on this one occasion lunch will be brought in for us. I apologise for this great surprise but it is only right we should investigate this at once as this man was meant to be dead and he very clearly isn't. Administer the serum at once. Dumbledore as I am impartial totally I will conduct the public interview!" said the minister as people agreed with him. The extra serum was administered and the questioning could begin.

"What is your name and date of birth?"

"I am Peter Arnold Pettigrew born on September the sixth nineteen sixty."

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potter family residence?"

"I was. As James and Sirius were much closer then he and I were we figured everyone would assume he would choose Sirius to be his secret keeper so it was decided to fool you all and choose me instead! You were all fooled totally. Our plan worked a little too well if I do say so myself!"

"I imagine Sirius would have told us this in his trial so why didn't he?"

"Because he never got a trial. If you search for records you won't find them. Barty Crouch Senior can be highly convincing when he wants to. He would do anything to keep his dirty little secret from getting out but he can't stop me now. I know he forced Bagnold's hand on this because what he would rather everyone doesn't know is that his son Barty Crouch Junior is a death eater like me. He chose to become a death eater I had no choice. It was either become one or Voldemort would have killed my entire family. I would rather be one of his death eaters then risk the life of my family. You essentially have an innocent man in jail for the last eleven years! You're so screwed! You'll loose your job by this time tomorrow if I have anything to say about it. It was Bagnold who screwed up really but you're the minister now and so I can see to it that you pay for her mistakes with your career!"

"Did you lead the dark lord Voldemort to the Potter residence betraying their whereabouts to him?"

"Yes I did. He informed me he'd kill me if I did not. You have no idea how deadly frightening that man or whatever he is now is. I would have done anything and I mean anything to remain alive. I only told him where they lived what he did after that fact was his own fault and indeed his own business. I did love them but I wasn't about to die for them either. When you're faced with the prospect of a painful death or eternal glory you're obviously going to opt for eternal glory and you can't tell me otherwise as we're all power hungry bastards underneath it all."

"Did Sirius kill those fifteen muggles?"

"No I did that and it was so much fun. I mean they fell like bowling skittles. I loved proving how serious I was about joining him. All my life I was considered an oaf and a stupid little lump of a boy well no more. No more fucking bullying and being thought of as less then I was. Peter fucking Pettigrew was here and I insured those muggles would see my face last hell yeah! Suffice it to say no one ever undersestimates Peter anymore because if they do I'll fucking kill them all and then frame another stupid bastard for you incompetent fools to stick in jail without a trial. You're some piece of shit Fudge!"

"How did you escape as Sirius went after you?"

"I transformed into my illegal animagus form of a rat. We're all illegal animaguses. I'm a rat, Sirius is a dog and James was a stag. Remus was bitten as a child by Fenrir Greyback when he was totally innocent and turned into a scary werewolf. Scary my fucking arse. Remus wouldn't harm a damn fly even when he does transform however because of our wonderful laws he'll never ever get hired by anyone as everyone is scared of him. It's so funny considering he's a weak sweet hearted man who happens to have a furry little problem. We became illegal animagi to help him when he transformed however I did it because I wanted to. I didn't much care about him or his stupid problem. I had bigger fish to fry! Haha."

"Is Sirius Black a death eater?

"Are you thick or something? Of course he's not. His own mother burnt his image off the family tree because he wasn't as dark as her other son Regulus who was when he was alive a death eater. He is a disgrace to the name of Black. Sirius couldn't even become a death eater. Did you know she even told him once in front of me that if he'd only become a death eater for our good lord Voldemort she'd be able to love him properly. Her husband told her to stop corrupting his children at which point she said that he was very lucky their marriage contract had forbidden killing your spouse as he'd be dead if she could get away with it. She said god had visited her in a vision or dream and told her if herself, her husband and children didn't join Voldemort and indeed his cause they'd all burn for eternity in hell. Quite frankly the bitch was highly unstable but it was so sexy when I fucked her later that night. Sexiness like that is powerfully attractive especially in a Black woman whoa mama!"

"Did Sirius have any part in anything which happened to the Potters?"

"No he didn't! It's so funny while I've been free living as a rat in the Weasley household with plenty of love and care Sirius has been rotting in jail with none. You know they never knew I was an animagus do gooder fools. I could have killed them at any time but chose not to however they are now an accessory to harbouring a criminal in their home. Arthur Weasley is so going to jail stupid muggle loving bastard!"

"Who are the other death eaters you know?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Thorofin Rowle, Grabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, Yaxley and that's all I know if you don't count the Lestrange's and of course myself."

"We will decide on your fate now!" said the minster as a silence barrior was put up around the cell. It was decided to publicly have him kissed in the Ministry atrium in front of everyone as a firm reminder of what has been going on and that this government is a fair one. Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley were sent for at once and arrived momentarily both screaming at one another and then at an alive Peter Pettigrew.

"Please Peter tell us all how you ended up here?"

"I don't know one minute I was cuddling with Percy Weasley and then I woke up here!"

"Peter Arnold Pettigrew you are hereby sentenced to public dementors kiss. Put magic suppressing cuffs on him and remand him in custody at once. Sirius Black we not only know you didn't get a trial but of your innocence and indeed law breaking. As you have already spent ten years in prison for a crime you never committed you are hereby awarded the Order of merlin first class and your name will now be entered into the wizarding animagi register. Arthur Weasley you unknowingly harboured a criminal in disguise for ten years who could have done you serious damage if he had chosen to. As no one knew who he was we can but advise constant vigilance in future. Please try not to be so reckless and foolhardy in future. However as we feel it was dangerous and he seriously could have harmed you we simply must compensate you for the emotional stress this will no doubt cause you and your family. I will arrange for you all to have counselling which we will be paying for as long as your family needs it. Fifty thousand galleons is to go to each of your children and one hundred to yourself and Molly. This court is adjourned for the moment and will resume after the public kiss!" he said as they all left with Peter being levitated in front of them.

Everyone was gathered in the ministry atrium and monitors were set up in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade Village so everyone could witness the kissing. "Welcome everyone to this public kissing of Peter Arnold Pettigrew the man truly responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. He purposefully hid that he was an illegal animagus and essentially framed Sirius Black for crimes none of which he actually committed. Sirius Black was placed in prison without a trial by Barty Crouch Senior wishing to hide the fact that his son Barty Crouch Junior was a death eater. It was his hope that with Black in jail people would forget all about the death eaters his son in particular. Sirius Black has been so hard done by..." He was interrupted by an alarmed member of the DMLE coming up to him quickly and whsipering in his ear as he went slightly pale in colour.

"As I was saying Sirius Black has been so hard done by and that's acceptionally unfair. I was not the minister when he was put away however I am the minister now and I am seeing to it that justice is served. He is free to go and is to treated with as much respect and honour as we would treat anyone else. He has been awarded an Order of Merlin first class for extreme bravery and we invite him to continue working as an auror as he did before he was illegally incarcerated beyond his control. Peter Arnold Pettigrew will now be kissed however before that I have a different announcement to make. The Death eaters who had been interned at Azkaban Prison were all found dead this morning in their cells. We don't know why and quite frankly we don't care. This means less danger for all involved. Also a short time ago the mangled body of Fenrir Greyback was found in a nearby woods. He won't be harming anyone ever again. Begin the kiss now!" he instructed as Peter screamed and pleaded for his life as it was literally sucked from him until all that was left was a dusty husk of human shell which decayed shortly after and was then eaten by the dementors who once done returned to Azkaban prison.

The Wizarding world at large was momentarily at a standstill as people realised the crimes permitted against Sirius Black. He was in essence a hero who'd been wronged terribly and taken to the publics bosom where he was worshipped and cherished. After the ministry he went to Saint Mungo's for medical treatment he really needed. He was severely malnourished and even had mange associated with his animagus. He had very low blood levels and was generally quite weak. He was given some blood replenishing potions while his old diseased blood was siphoned out of his body carefully so he only had pure untatinted blood in him now. After being asked to transform into his animgus form the mange was dealt with and he was deeply groomed. After he'd turned back to his human form he showered and was given the rest of his meds after which he went into a deep sleep which he'd be in for two weeks. His body needed to recover internally and externally and this was the only way it would happen naturally.

As time wore on it came to the day Harry would be off to Hogwarts. Sirius hadn't gotten in touch but given what he'd been through Harry could understand why he was reticent to do so. He wouldn't know what to say to him anywway so for now it was better that he hadn't gotten in touch. He took his trunk down from the attic and magically sealed the attic door closed with his old wand so no one could get in there without his consent. Another quick spell behind his relatives backs insured they didn't think of the attic either. John drove to the station where he got out his trunk and things parking in an alleyway behind the train station where he wouldn't be seen. Dobby ensured the car made it home safely once again and was hidden from view of everyone for safety. John made sure no one was around before he became Harry once again. This skill was wonderful. He had already decided this time round that he wasn't going to be taking any of Severus' bullshit. He'd let the hat sort him where it wanted to and he'd insure that Quirrel didn't live long either. He entered the platform with his things and passed Molly by. Due to the money they'd all gotten from the Ministry Ron did look better this time and all of his things were indeed new especially his robes.

"Now kids which number platform is it? Come on we've been asked to help any children who may need assitance by Dumbledore!" she said surprising Harry.

"Mum it's platform nine and three quarters which you know so stop being ridiculous. Also why would Dumbledore ask you to do it the year Harry Potter comes to school and not any other year? Don't think I haven't noticed how suspect this is!" said Percy seriously.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to help Harry out as he won't know where he's going ok. He merely wishes to insure he arrives at school safely and there's nothing wrong with that! If he doesn't know how to get on the platform and he hears us mention Dumbledore's name he'll know he can come to us for help in that regard" she said as Harry approached her.

"Ma'am my name is Harry Potter and my mother went to Hogwarts. My aunt has informed me how to get onto the platform although I appreciate your concern. Thank you for trying to help me whether or which! Could you please not announce so loudly about me being here as I'd rather not get noticed before I actually have to. A moments peace would sincerely be appreciated" he said shocking her as he ran straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten and disappearing from view before she could even reply. Percy looked very smug just then as his mother had gotten what she wanted but a shock as well.

He entered the empty compartment he'd found but wasn't alone for long. Draco and his cronies had decided to join him and suss him out. They weren't as of yet aware properly of who he was. "Hello I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and he's Goyle!" he said as Harry looked up at him.

"Hello Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Harry Potter. Yes the Harry Potter in the flesh. Before you ask me I don't know what house I'll be in as I'll be letting the sorting hat decide that for me. You look like someone who would make highly intelligent life choices like a Ravenclaw however I could be mistaken!" he said the hidden intelligence jibe at Draco's father being a fool for being a Slytherin death eater missed by Draco who didn't pick up on it.

"So it's true then you are returning to our world. I wouldn't dream of being in any house other then Slytherin. My family has been in it for generations so it stands to reason I will be too. Your parents were in Gryffindor so my mother tells me and so it stands to reason you will go there too" he said as Harry rolled his eyes to heaven.

"In case you're not aware Voldemort killed them and so I haven't grown up with them and could be in any house. For someone who thinks they will be a Slytherin you looked terrified when I said Voldemort. Fear of his name will only increase the fear you have of him in general. It's not smart to fear a half bloods name because he is a half blood called Tom Riddle. My aunt told me that mum told her this shortly before they died. I reckon they were killed to keep quiet about this amongst a number of other things!" he said as Draco's face grew paler. It was like Harry had experienced some true horrors he could scarcely imagine. I mean he had obviously but it looked far more then he could see. Ron burst into their compartment then.

"Harry I'm Ron and you have to come here a moment! Please come on mum wants to talk to you about something!" he said pulling Harry from the compartment.

"I do not know your mother but I will hear what she needs to say before the train takes off" he said as Ron paled.

"I wouldn't be hanging around with evil scum like Malfoy if I was you. He's dangerous! Only the most evil wizards end up in Slytherin and everyone knows it" he said forcefully.

"Ron Peter Pettigrew the man who had my parents killed by Voldemort was in Gryffindor and he was an evil bastard so that's not true at all. Whoever told you that has been lying to you. Also Malfoy couldn't be dangerous if he tried. He practically soiled his pants when I told him Voldemort aka Tom Riddle killed my parents. It's pathatic! And he said he wants to be in Slytherin. What a joke!" he said as they approached Molly who embraced him in a tight hug shocked when she found his ebony wand against her chest.

"Ma'am I do not know you. Release me at once. You are a stranger and a werid one at that. Go around hugging many random children do you? Now Ron here said you wished to speak to me about something so I'd suggest you do so" he said as she bristled from his attitude but did realise she'd been too full on.

"I'm sorry Harry it's just with your parents dead I worry about you and your lifestyle. I hope they treat you well wherever you live. I wished for you to meet my daughter Ginny. She's read all of your action books and was dying to meet her childhood hero!" she said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"What action books might these be because as far as I know I'm not in any books asides from history ones. If you've read any action books about me I assure you they are all false. I'm not a hero. I'm just someone who managed to survive while Voldemort killed his parents. I SWEAR TO GOD WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND HIS BLOODY NAME? He's a damn half blood called Tom Riddle who would rather people didn't know that little nugget of information but they do. It's pathetic. I mean he's scared of his own name and lineage and it's not even a good name at that. This fearing of that oafs name has got to stop because it's ridiculous. Now as for your daughter it's very lovely to meet you however I'd encourage you to find real idols to enjoy. Ms McGonagall is a wonderful witch from Hogwarts so maybe you should idolise her instead. It would be much healthier for you to do so. It really was lovely to meet you all and I do wish you well Mrs Weasley" he said smiling and leaving. He wasn't nearly as Vulnerable or nice as Dumbledore had said he'd be. In ten seconds he'd literally dashed the hopes and dreams of Ginny and it wasn't an encounter she'd ever forget soon.

Didn't he see why people were deathly scared of Voldemort's name? Well then again having come from the muggle world how could he? It was unreasonable for her to expect him to understand and she could see that now. She needed to allign him better with Ginny and she couldn't count on Ron to do so. She'd need to see to it that Dumbledore found someone else to help them end up married. Right now they didn't need his money but the status that a marriage to him would give her family was literally priceless and she'd do anything to ensure she got it and that Ginny ended up in a better position then she had. In reality all she wanted for her kids was a better life however she was willing to go about the entirely wrong route to get it. She didn't care about doing it the wrong way and that was a problem. She couldn't see how telling Ginny she'd end up marrying Harry everyday even though that would not now ever happen was so detrimental to her daughters mental health. He renetered the compartment to find it empty as Malfoy and hs cronies had left again. He settled in reading a book and was disturbed an hour later by a knock on his door as a girl burst into his compartment. It was Hermione

"Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?" she asked briskly.

"No I haven't!" he said honestly.

"Oh my goodness you're Harry Potter. I can see you're reading. I've read all my books before now but at least you are attempting to read them before we actually arrive at school. Surprisingly smart. I hope I get into Ravenclaw that's one of the Hogwarts Houses as I've read it in Hogwart's a History! It's my new favourite book!" she rambled as he held up his palm silencing her.

"You need to learn to breathe properly whilst talking or else no one will ever be able to understand what it is you're attempting to say. Do not judge the book by the cover as it's rude to do so. I have read and know all of my books this is just some other reading material I have brought with me for my journey to make it easier for me to pass the time quietly whilst we travel to school!" he said as she scowled.

"I'll have you know I breathe and talk fine. Which house will you be in? Will you be Gryffindor like your parents? It's in the book you know!" she said again.

"I am aware of the books contents having read it thoroughly myself on many occasions. I do not need reminding of the house they were in nor do I intend to be in Gryffindor merely because they were. I will go wherever the sorting hat sees fit to place me and that will be the end of it!" he said signalling the end of the conversation. She waited a moment to see if he'd offer to help her look for the toad annoyed when he didn't. He wasn't the hero of her Harry Potter adventure books that's for sure. She'd gotten them as soon as she knew who he was and why he was super important in their world. They'd talked of him slaying a dragon to save a princess and so on. It was so magical and romantic to read. She cried as she realised much to her horror that not everything in books was gospel. Was there any real point to them? Devastated at the idea of books her only purpose for living not being one hundred percent true all the time she wiped her tears away and went on to find and help Neville.

Once more Harry's door was knocked on by a girl his height with wavy long blonde hair and the most captivating blue eyes he'd seen in many years. "Hello I was looking for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley informed me you are him. May I please come in?" she asked politely actually making smile. She was the first person to actually ask him something without imposing herself on him in any way she felt she could.

"Yes of course you may enter and please have a seat. Thank you. You are the only person today who has actually asked me if you may join me instead of barging in here like you own the place. I am as you've stated Harry Potter and you are?" he asked her kindly.

"You are most welcome it is only respectful to ask to join someone as they may wish to be alone. My name is Daphne Greengrass and as you have asked the goblins who your marriage contract was with and they told you it was me I now know about it. I merely wished to inform you I know about it and hand you your copy of it as the Goblin's instructed me to do. May I first say that this is an honour for me and we can go as slow or fast as you like. It will be up to you as and when people know and indeed how they know. I wish to maintain our privacy as much as I can as we can be ourselves fully this way without the heirs and graces we'll be needing to portray in pulic if you get my drift. The contract merely states everything will be equal between us and if for any reason I so desire I may use my maiden name at work should the need for that ever arise. To be honest given who you are I can see that need arising but I will only ever do something if you are comfortable with it fully. I have been raised in a good environment with great ettiquette skills hence my excellent conversation skills. My mother has always insisted a good talker is a sucessful conversationlist. I will not be foolish and say I understand what you went through as only you will ever truly understand that however I will say I shall always be here to talk or listen should you need me to!" she said as he shed a few tears.

"That's the nicest and most genuine thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much. I appreciate you being here with me and I promise to look after you and your needs to the best of my ability. However I will state now that I am a guy and will not get everything right straight away so please be as blunt as you can with me this way there will never be any confusion. At the end of the day I'm human and will get things wrong as will you. It's only natural to get things wrong sometimes. May I ask if you've been practicing the magic at home beforehand?" he asked her face paled considerably.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you and I'm not sure how to broach this topic so I will merely be as blunt as you have asked me to. I apologise in advance for not telling you sooner but I didn't know how to do it. I died in nineteen ninety seven during the war of Hogwarts however when I went to heaven or where ever it was I was informed that it had never been my time to die and so they had no choice but to send me back to just before my first year. The angels or whoever they were informed me you'd be going back too. Please can you forgive me for not saying something sooner?" she asked looking highly worried and shocked as he exhaled a deep breath.

"Can I just say how relieved I am? At least I don't have to hide around you anymore. I'm not annoyed nor do I have the right to be as I didn't necessarily come out and say it myself either. Whether you like it or not there is bravery in telling me that and it's all good. Now I have some things to tell you about last time which I'm not happy about but you need to hear them in order to understand some of the choices I'll be making this time as things will be different I can assure you of that" he said pausing as she informed him he could go on.

"Yes indeed you may continue don't worry and thank you for being so understanding with me. I had worried I might not ever feel I could tell you but you made it so easy for me to do so. I feel so relaxed in your company. I can't explain it just that it's a lovely feeling" she said smiling and taking his hand in hers as he smiled at her.

"I believe although I can't be certain that both Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore forced me to love and indeed marry Ginny Weasley somehow because she came from an exceptionally light family. I didn't know about the contract the last time as I hadn't known that if I'd asked to see my parents wills they would have been unsealed at once for me. Dumbledore sealed them shut last time for safety reasons however so focused on safety was he that he failed to think I may want to see their wills at some point in my life. Now I didn't necessarily think of this either as it didn't occur to me. Having come back I was able to institute a lot of changes in this timeline. I don't think I'll be having the same friends either as Molly forced me to meet her daughter earlier today who started spouting nonesense about those damn books written about me. I'll be seeing to it that whoever wrote that drivel about me will publicly apologise to me for lying to everyone about me and cease writing these books at once" here he paused taking a deep breath and thinking about what he needed to say next.

"In the last time line we were finding and destroying exceptionally dark items which Voldemort had made to insure he could return to power once more should something happen to him. There were seven in total including something within me. I have now destroyed all but one of those items which I will be destroying at school. Should he choose to return again he'll be human and easily killed by any method! Also you should know that in my last lifetime over things Ron said to me about Slytherin and my first impression of Malfoy I chose to go to Gryffindor although the hat thought about putting me in Slytherin. I essentially said to the hat anything but Slytherin over how ridiculous Malfoy had been and so it chose Gryffindor. This time however I will be letting the hat put me where ever it wants to without influencing it's decision" he said as she gasped.

"That's a lot to take in but does explain a few things about last time. The saying that you yourself never see things you do in a situation as you can't see yourself is very true here. You couldn't have seen it however those who weren't shall we say influenced in any manor did. You went from being a guy who did relatively well in school, wasn't interested in women and had friends to someone who suddenly became obssesed with Ginny Weasley for no aparant reason. You became obssesed with her and told Seamus once in the library that you hated Dean for being with her. He was shocked but didn't say anything as he figured you were feeling off. You tried to hex Dean for being with her in the corridor in front of me and a few others and Dumbledore had to erase both of your memories stating that things like that were best forgotten so you could all move on. I can't be certain but I think he did something to the two of them because suddenly they broke up and you were with Ginny. Ron who had expressed very vocally and publicly how much he wanted to punch Dean for being with her said nothing of the sort when you were with her and one must ask why. I think you're right about Molly and Dumbledore. I didn't realise that about the hat though. You go into whichever house the hat sees fit. I know I will too. As you know my family was neutral and remains so even now but I am thrilled these dark items you spoke of have been destroyed. Should we date now or what as I am unsure how to do this as I didn't have this experience last time round?" she asked him giggling.

"We should date but secretly. We can rendevouz in the room of requirements to be alone and I need to get something just now which will help us greatly. Accio Maruaders Map!" he said as it flew from the twnis hands into his. They raced after it finding it with him.

"Excuse me boys but the son of Prongs is entitled to this as it belongs to me. See you both later!" he said as they bowed before him deeply a few times in a dramatic fashion and left.

"What is that?" she asked him curiously.

"This is a password activated map my father developed with his friends in school. You have to touch your wand here and say I solemnly swear I am up to no good for it to open. It shows you the whole of Hogwarts castle and where everyone is. You see all their names labeled and Dumbledore here is in his study as you can see. To close the map you say Mischief Managed. Now only family members or their girlfriends generally know about this. The Weasley twins found this years ago and cracked the code eventually however they've never abused it once and that's commendable as they could have had they wanted to. Essentially they'll never be pranking me or anyone I ask them to stay away from should I do so. You may use this anytime you like. Also at Christmas Dumbledore will be giving me back my families invisibility cloak which you may use at any time you like as long as you inform me first that you will be using it. I'll be checking it for hidden charms he's placed on it as well as he could always see me last time and I don't think he was able to do so without the aid of the charms he more then likely had on it. Please don't tell anyone what these items do as I want only you to know about them. What are Slytherin dorms like?" he asked as she tried opening and closing the map.

Before he could stop her she muttered the gemino curse, touching the map and cancelled it at once. Putting burn salve on the burn on her finger from touching the map she picked up the four copies that were now before her. A quick test showed that they all worked perfectly. Obviously his father and his buddies hadn't thought of the gemino curse all those years ago. He sent one back to the Weasley twins with a note that they could all have one if they so desired. He asked them not to prank him or Daphne Greengrass and they agreed. "To answer your question we each get our own rooms for optimum privacy and learning. Essentially we may come and go from them as we like. Salazar believed people in a dorm never performed their studies as well with all the destractions of everyone else around them and I think he may have been right!" she said as Harry laughed.

"I think he was right. Ron's snoring the last time nearly killed me!" he said. They arrived at school and put on their robes heading out on to the platform to meet Hagrid. He lead them to the boats and on to the school. McGonagall as usual did her usual school speech asking them to refer to her as Professor instead of Ms which Harry found amusing. He held Daphne's hand as they entered the hall together shocked when he felt Dumbledore trying to probe his occlumency shields which were excpetionally strong. Daphne also had them at her fathers insistance. You never did know when you when you would need them as he always used to say to her. Quirrel was sitting there at the staff table quaking once more making Harry chuckle to himself. Oh he'd have fun with him for sure.

The sorting began and Daphne was put into Slytherin. Hermione went instead to Ravenclaw and after ages Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. He had been a hat stall and very difficult to sort. Harry was called up and sat on the stool as the hat's voice entered his head.

"Hmm Mr Potter very interesting. I see you're open to any house. I'm surprised you're not pushing to be in Gryffindor like your parents. I had expected that of you. Most interesting indeed. I must ask are you totally sure you wish to do this?"

"Do you ask everyone or is it just me?" Harry asked as the hat sighed.

"I have done only what Dumbledore asked of me with you. I meant no harm. I have kept you long enough. This school had better prepare for shocks and plenty of them from you as they'll never stop coming I can see. Better be Gry...Gry...Gry...I cannot sort this boy!" he said as McGonagall gasped.

"Why not?" she asked in confusion.

"Someone is using a spell to attempt to influence my decision so unless they stop it and stop it now we'll be here all night!" he said glaring at the headmaster who blushed.

"I am sorry I was releasing magic unintentionally and I wasn't even aware of it. Please continue!" he said as people looked shocked. Having said that it was Harry Potter in front of him and so they could understand him not being focused totally on what his magic was doing. No one could have predicted that he was attempting to force the hat to place him in Gryffindor where his parents had gone in their day.

"Better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out to which everyone gasped. Dumbledore was outraged but then again he could force Harry to do whatever he saw fit no matter what house he was in. No one anywhere clapped for him as he took his seat beside Daphne. Professor Flitwick then stood up and clapped for him everyone following. It would be an interesting year for sure thought Severus eyeing his enemies son with such hatred that he'd be dead if looks could kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Harry already decided he was merely going to enjoy his time here this time round. He'd relax fully being a child and having the most innocent fun he could. Dumbledore approached the podium after he'd collected himself after his initial shock that Harry was now in Slytherin. In reality Harry could be reached in whatever house he was in. He could easily have gone to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and there was no guarantee he'd even end up in Gryffindor despite everyone thinking he would end up there over his parents being in that house. Thankfully no one had noticed him trying to force the hat to sort him into Gryffindor. They'd assumed his magic momentarily went out of control due to his shock at seeing Harry Potter before him as an older child for the first time. He was happy to let them think that and stood to make his yearly speach.

"Welcome everyone to a new year here at Hogwarts. I hope your summers were all eventful and indeedd restful and that you have now returned to us once more eager to learn. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you not bring contraband to the school to make his job easier. The Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. It is forbidden to all first years and older students unless you have the consent of a teacher or their presence with you. All house prefects should note that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. For any students who may get funny ideas you are not now nor will you ever be brave enough to face the dangers there so don't even try. This year is a little different as we have the boy who lived Harry Potter with us and I would kindly ask that you don't bombard him with too much information on his life as it's been hard enough without him needing to explain about it to anyone. I wish you all well this year. Let the feast begin!" he called out raising his hands as the tables filled with various sumptuous foods for the students and indeed staff to consume.

He glanced at Harry once more trying to see into his mind but as he couldn't he sighed heavily and gave up. Molly had called him earlier to give out about how Harry was not at all how he said he'd be and it annoyed him. Yes Harry should have been weak and vulnerable as he'd said he would be but given that he was raised in an environment no one knew of it was anyone's guess as to how he'd truly behave. He'd need to speak to Severus about treating the boy properly . Glancing at Harry he saw his eyes light up in wonder at the food as it appeared before him. Dumbledore felt old in that moment as he'd have to insure that Harry didn't remain innocent of the truth much longer. His childhood would unfortunately need to be taken away in order to harden him up for defeating Voldemort when he came for the stone later this year.

Harry smiled and began eating his dinner in a dignified fashion as Malfoy eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't be fully trusted yet. As desert rolled round he got a slice of lemon cheesecake and moaned at the taste. It was his favourite desert and he was in heaven. Daphne couldn't help smiling at him. He was after all being adorable. As dinner came to an end the prefect Marcus Flint escorted them down to the dungeons. They came to a standstill at a bare piece of stone wall beside a portrait of snake slithering through a dark and dank swamp.

"Oi listen up here. This is the entrance to our common room and this paiting here tells us so in case you ever get lost. The password is pureblood people. Welcome to our common room. All the bedrooms are on floors one to seven and based on your year you'll be on the corresponding floor. Each bedroom will have your name on it so you should stay in the room with your name on it. You may come and go from the various rooms as you please. Everyone in this house should be aware that any problems you have with anyone in this house stay in this house. Outside on the school grounds we are to look united and present a united front to all. When we're united we're strong and untouchable to all. We are hard emotionless people outside the house and your time here will show you that. We don't care how you express your feelings inside these walls as long as you do not do so outside them. We are not reckless rushing into every situation head first without thinking like the Gyrffinfors. Nor do we hide and quake like the Hufflepuffs. We like to learn and use our cunning natures to get what we want without getting caught. We don't learn merely for the sake of learning like Ravenclaw's. We actually use what we learn instead of hoarding it all like they do! If you want to do something wrong make sure you don't get caught or blame someone else for doing it. If you can be cunning in all aspects of your life and get away with it always do it. Now find your rooms and lights are out whenever you want them to be. We are easy going here with lights out so if you're exhausted in the morning that's your own responsibility. Good night" said Marcus leaving and heading to his own room.

Everyone turned to Harry as though expecting him to do or say something shocked when he didn't. They all introduced themselves to him while everyone said they were most shocked he'd not gone into Gryffindor like his parents. Moving down the corridor he found his room which just so happened to be across from Daphnes. That was irony at it's finest. She smiled at him and said goodnight giving him a quick hug and entered her room. He entered his room and gasped. It was beautiful for a school room and nothing like the Gryffindor dorms. There was a large four poster double bed in the centre of the room which was cast iron black with silver curtains which had snakes on them. There were two bedside lockers one at either side of the bed with lamps on them. The lockers had space to store things he'd need near him like his wand and so on. On the bed were green silk bed sheets and duvet covers with the Slytherin emblem on them. There was a wardobe in the corner and an area to store his trunk at the foot of the bed. On his right hand side there was a bookshelf to store his books and a desk to study and do his homework at. Beside the window was a door leading to his own ensuite with a bath, shower and toilet in it. This was most definitely the life. In Gryffindor they had a communal bathroom with each boy being assigned his own cubicle in which to bathe and use the loo. Taking out his wand he cast the mufflilato charm and called Dobby to him.

"Master you have called for me. How may I help you? Do you need something to eat or drink?" he asked as Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you Dobby I don't need anything to eat but I would appreciate a jug of pumpkin juice and a glass. Before you get the pumpkin juice however I need to know if there are any enchantments on my room which shouldn't be there" he said as Dobby said there were.

"Yes Albus Dumbledore has placed a listening charm in here so he may hear all you do and say. I will disable it now and should he check it he will still think it is working only malfunctioning. It will confuse him as it house elf magic which he cannot detect and won't ever be able to detect. That is the reason we use different magic then you. He will probably suspect something is off with his spell casting and as he can't ask anyone for help without revealing what he's done he won't do so" he said popping in the juice and removing the charm before leaving.

Harry got out his pyjamas and brushed his teeth before settling into bed. He fell into a deep and peaceful sleep and was awoken by Dobby in the morning. He woke up and dressed heading out into the common room where Professor Snape was handing out the schedules. Someone handed one to him as the Professor had asked them to before leaving once again. He didn't wish to communicate with the brat any sooner then he needed to. Harry read the timetable and saw that he had potions first with the Gryffindors and then Transfigurations with the Hufflepuffs. He went down with Daphne having breakfast as Blaise introduced himself.

"Harry Potter I'm Blaise Zabini. I didd't get to introduce myseff yesterday. I would very much like to be your friend if you would approve. Draco Malfoy has tried to be my friend but I read the paper and know his father's a death eater. I'd rather not associate with someone like that!" he said as Harry looked up in surprise.

"Blaise I have no problem being your friend however I would highly reccommend against judging the son by the actions of his father no matter how bad because that makes you no better then him. If you judge the son by the actions of the father you're a coward so don't do that. If I were you I'd befriend him giving him the benefit of the doubt until he does do something wrong. I am thinking I may befriend him myself but only if he broaches the topic first" he said as Blaise looked shocked.

"If I'd expected you to say anything that wasn't it however you do make a good point. I am delighted to have gotten to know you a bit more. Now I must ask am I the only one who thinks these action books about you are nothing but a whole pile of hippogriff dung?" he said as Harry laughed.

"No you're not wrong at all. I'll be hiring a soliciter to look into them and prosecute the person who wrote those false pieces shit. Everyone has this damn illusion that I've done all of those silly things when I haven't. I'll be putting out a public statement about them being false and all people who believed in them should be tested for mental problems. I won't stand for this" he said as Blaise agreed he should do so.

"Harry my father is a soliciter and can set up a meeting here with him for you should you like me to" said Blaise as Harry smiled.

"Thank you Blaise I will glaldy do so. I would really appreciate his help and input as he can tell me how best to persue this as I an see myself being targeted by the Ministry for wanting to stop these books beign published and indeed sold" he said as Blaise smiled at him. His father would love his new client and Blaise had done well for sure. Feeling as though someone was watching him intensely he looked up and saw Ron glaring at him as though deciding what to do. Ron hated that Harry was in Slytherin but still figured that being his friend no matter what house he was in would be for the best! He got up and walked over to Harry where he was sitting.

"Hello Harry mate how are you this morning?" he asked as Harry turned to him.

"You haven't asked to be my friend so don't be so persumptuous as to call me mate. We are not mates and your behaviour depends on that. How do I know you want to be my friend for anything other then status? We'll see about that. I am good this morning Ron and I hope you are too!" he said getting up and heading off to class. He pulled into an alcove where he opened his envelope pulling a potion out and asking Dobby to give it to Neville Longbottom and ensure he drinks it all. The potion would ensure he had a full core. He only had four of these but figured it coudn't harm Neville to have a full core. He felt that his previous core in the last lifetime had been bad hence all of his poor magic casting not to mention his disastrous wand. "Dobby please get some wand cores and woods from Ollivander for your master whom you want a wand to be made for. Please get Neville to select the ones he finds most compatible with him and take a photo of his current wand. Can you have it made in ten minutes if we pay a handsome fee?" he asked.

"Yes sir Dobby will do it. It will cost a thousand galleons to do as I had to do so once for my old Master who needed a new wand in a hurry!" he said as Harry smiled. Neville was taken and tied up in an empty classroom where he was informed that he should smell and touch things and tell Dobby which ones he felt the strongest connection to. Neville was terrified and simply did as he'd been asked to. It didn't take long at all to find the things needed. Ollivander was surprised to see Dobby again.

"I take it Dobby you need an express wand again. Have you the materials with you?" he asked.

"Dobby has them here sir but Dobby must have a wand that is the same in appearance as the one in this photo. Here is the money and I need it in ten minutes!" he said as Ollivander made the wand finding the request abnormal. It did take fifteen minutes to make and once done Dobby erased the encounter from Ollivanders mind for security reasons in case he'd ever think to mention it to anyone. Neville who was still tied up and terrified was further shocked when his wand was taken and snapped in half before the identical wand was placed back in his hand. After being told to cast any spell he liked it and hold it until he felt good Neville did so with surprising ease. He was then released and his mind erased while Dobby managed to pop him into potions class unnoticed by anyone. Neville would be much more confident and powerful now and Harry was only too delighted to have aided in making him a better student.

Snape thundered into the room his door banging up against the wall before slamming shut again. A few of the students jumped however Harry was not one of them.

"Welcome to Potions class. I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory and insnare the senses. I don't imagine many of you will enjoy the fine and subtle art that is potion making. Most of you will in fact fail this course. I don't say this to be cruel I say this to make sure you clarify your expectations for the future. Ah Mr Potter our new celebrity. How good of you to mingle among us mere commoners. Swanning around the place like your arrogant father like you own the castle. Not here ten minutes and already you seek confirmation of your glory by us all. Tell me what would I get if I added an Infusion of wormwood to acacia seed?" he asked as Harry looked up at him.

"That is a question for an older student in a bigger year but then again you know that don't you. The answer is the draft of the living dead!" he said as Snape''s nostrils flared.

"Less of the cheek. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezor?"

"In the stomach of a goat it used to fight most poisons" he replied smoothly.

"And what is the difference between moonkshood and wolfesbane?" he asked seriously.

"Again a question for an older student don't think I haven't noticed this. They are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. I always live by the phrase of not judging the son by the actions of the father like so many do with Draco Malfoy. Don't judge me by the actions of my father because I didn't even know the man. In case you weren't aware I was raised in the muggle world. Quite frankly I don't care about anything my father did and it's rather pathetic you're holding on to this thing for so long" he said as Snape snapped.

"How dare you? I swear Potter you're making my job very hard indeed. Detention with me every night this week. I will not be spoken to like this and especially not by you!" he snapped.

"Tom Riddle the half blood scumbag who calls himself Voldemort killed my parents I have nothing to fear from you and the fact that you gave me detention shows how weak you are as a human being. I'm not afraid of you or anything. I expect you to show us how to do these potions instead of putting the instructions on the board and expecting us to merely do it as that will cause accidents and I will not be harmed by soemone who didn't know how to do the potion because of your incompetence. Punish me if you like I really don't care anymore!" he snapped as Severus looked fit to curse him but didn't.

"The potion is on the board follow the instructions in the book and on the board and for goodness sake ask me for help should you need it. I don't want any accidents and yes that does include you Longbottom!" he snapped as Neville looked up at him.

"Don't worry about me sir I'll be fine" he said as they all got to brewing. Harry used wandless magic to strengthen his vials so they couldn't be broken if Snape should try anything. He needn't have worried though as Snape didn't try anything. Snape was busy thinking of all Harry had said to him and although he loathed everything the boys father had done to him he wasn't his father a thing which he could see now.

"Mr Potter you are correct I should not have judged you based on your father's actions terrible as they were. You will not serve detention and we will not discuss this again however I must ask you to not give me cause to punish you again!" he said as everyone looked at him in awe. Just then Ron's potion exploded however as he'd made it wrong he turned purple and furry all over. Snape could barely contain his composure as he asked someone to take Weasley to the hospital wing. When the class had all left he laughed to himself. Well Ron had looked hilarious however he couldn't be seen to be laughing as he was after all the bad head of Slytherin house with an image to maintain.

In Transfigurations he did well and was the first student to turn his match into a needle. He earned ten points for Slytherin which made him very proud indeed. He decided to put his plan of action into affect for DADA. He entered the classroom and approached Professor Quirrel. "Sir how do you feel about affection?" he asked the professor who looked highly confused.

"T t take your s s seat P P Potter!" he stammered out shocked as Harry made to turn away and turned back hugging him closely and touching his neck whilst whispering in his ear hello Tom you half blood scumbag! Professor Quirrel screamed his body turning to ashes as a well prepared Dobby made everyone think he'd attacked Harry for no reason. Dumbledore was called there at once.

"What happened in here Harry?" he asked as Harry looked nervous.

"Quirrel asked me if I was afraid of Voldemort and when I said I was not afraid of Tom Riddle the half blood scumbag he attacked me. I put my hands around his neck to try and push him away from me as I don't know any defensive spells yet and he crumbled. I don't know why sir. What was he? It's obvious he wasn't as human as he'd have everyone believeing. I mean a human person doesn't crumble at skin contact. What the hell was wrong with him?" he asked sounding annoyed. Dumbledore peaked into some students minds breifly and could see Harry was telling the truth. What scared him was Voldemort at the end. Clearly Harry hadn't known it was him but you could practically feel the filthy magic eminating off him in their memories. He could still return for the stone though even as a spirit. Now he knew the likelihood of that happening was slim to none however Harry didn't need to know that did he? How would Harry ever be ready to die at the end if he allowed him to have an actual childhood now? Damn Quirrel to hell. He just had to perish at the wrong moment didn't he? He knew of Voldermort's Horcruxes and had recently checked on a few of them well the few he knew of and was surprised to find them destroyed but intact. Someone was making his job at controlling Harry Potter very fucking difficult and would seriously be dealt with as and when he could find them.

Marco Zabini was delighted to get a letter from his son at school and even more delighted that he'd be getting Harry as a client. He instantly penned a letter to him which would arrive with the evenings post today.

 _Dear Mr Harry James Potter,_

 _I am writing to you from Zabini and co. Solicitors of number eighty one and a half Diagon Alley. My name is Marco Alexander Zabini and my son Blaise informs you will be needing my services. I am writing to inform you of my prices and indeed what we deal with here. If you are unsure of whether we can help you or not with your problem I will meet with you at your earliest convenience. We charge five hundred galleons per action we take on your behalf and one thousand galleons if that action goes to trial. We deal with will writing, sueing a company over slander, copyright issues, deformation of character, marriage contracts and indeed prenup agreements. I look forward to hearing from you as and when you wish to arrange to meet up with me. The first time we meet a client is always free as we like to charge them only when we have a plan of action as to what to do with information they initially provide for us._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Marco Alexander Zabini._

As they went into charms class Professor Flitwick assigned them all the task of the levitating the feather which to him Harry did a little too easily.

"Mr Potter can you please explain to me how you are so good at casting this charm when I have just taught it to you now?" he asked as Harry looked nervous.

"Well Professor I got board on the train and so I read my whole charms book. I now know many of the spells in there. I would not have done it if I'd known it was wrong. I am so sorry sir" he said as Filius smiled at him.

"That's no problem Harry. Could you please show me these spells?" he asked as Harry to everyone's surprise did the spells easily. Raising her hand Daphne informed him that she'd also read the whole book and so she knew the spells too. After she demonstrated them as well he clapped hysterically.

"What can I say other then I am most impressed and indeed surprised you have both shown such promise. As the two of you very clearly know your stuff you leave me no choice but to award one hundred points to Slytherin for excellent learning well demonstrated. I would advise against reading the entire text book next time though however as you didn't know about it beforehand I forgive you. Please will you be my assistants and help me throughout the year to help any of your yearmates who may be struggling with the spell casting?" he asked them as they both perked up at once.

"Professor it would be an honour!" they both said happily helping five more students between them to cast the levitation charm. Severus was waking down the hall when he he shrieked upon seeing one hundred points going into the Slytherin house point meter and indeed who'd earned them. Whatever they'd done must have been wonderful and he'd need to be rewarding them later on as soon as he could think of a good thing to give them. He'd heard about Quirrel attacking Harry and wasn't in the least bit surprised as Quirrel had always seemed off. For one Severus knew for sure that he didn't really stutter as his years as a spy had taught him to be wary of everyone especially those who try to hide behind a problem they don't have. Most people try and hide who are in some way but trying to hide behind a problem that you don't actually have is more suspect then the rest. He'd tried to tell Dumbledore who wouldn't hear of it.

He was meant to be a spy yet when he tried to tell Dumbledore about anything which might upset the apple cart Dumbleodre wouldn't hear of it. Quirrel had turned out just as bad as Severus had said he would and he couldn't wait to say I told you so to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was very angry in his office as he saw that Severus had been right. He couldn't always be believing everything people said to him. I mean Quirrel did stutter and whether he actually did or not was irrelevent. He felt immense guilt as he'd seen and even taught Quirrel at school and he had no stutter then. It did logically make no sense that he'd have one now unless Voldemort gave him one. His head hurt from thinking too much about this whole thing. Now All the staff knew about it and he'd need to think about what to tell the rest of the students and indeed the Ministry who would want to know what had happened to Professor Quirrel.

That evening at dinner the evening mail arrived along with Harry's letter from Mr Zabini. Dumbledore wondered who'd be writing to him but couldn't check his letter as it was against the law. In fact he'd written the law against mail tampering himself. Damn it! Harry penned his reponse at once to the letter.

 _Dear Mr Marco Zabini,_

 _This is Harry Potter writing a response to your letter. I have a legal matter I need assistance with and I think you could seriously help me with it. Please meet me here at Hogwarts on Saturday afternoon at two pm. We can meet in an unused classroom near the door of the castle to discuss things further. I feel I can explain what I need you to do for me in person better then I can in this letter. Thank you for assistance._

 _Signed Harry James Potter._

In bed that night he felt satisfied as Voldemort was now gone for the next few years at least and when he did return he'd be human so anyone could kill him and it wouldn't need to be Harry. That was a huge relief to him as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Saturday came around and he met Mr Zabini in the main hallway. They moved into a nearby unused classroom at which point Marco put up a silencing charm. "This is just a standard privacy charm I use with all my clients Mr Potter as they may wish that no one accidentally overhears what they are about to tell me. Snuffles! Please bring tea and cakes for myself and Mr Potter while we have our meeting thank you!" he said to his happy house elf who came and delivered the tea and pastries at once. Harry grabbed a heated croissant and his cup of tea before sitting down and facing Marco who had his own tea and cake.

"Ok now Mr Potter you can tell or indeed show me anything you wish to during this meeting and I am oath bound to never repeat it to anyone unless you should specify that you wish me to" he said as Harry smiled.

"Well as it is my hope that we'll be working well together for a long time to come I'd like for you to call me Harry please when we're together in private or indeed with your son as he's a good boy. I do have a word of advice where he is concerned but I'm only telling you this and it is not my wish to overstep the mark. I merely wish for him to not judge the actions of the son based on the actions of the father. I told him so in relation to Draco Malfoy as he wasn't willing to be friends with the boy over his fathers actions. He agreed it's not healthy to think like that and won't be doing so in future. I will myself be friends with Draco if he broaches the topic first" he said as Marco laughed.

"Thank you Harry and please call me Marco when we're alone. Don't worry you haven't overstepped the mark as that is not possible with me. You may start whenever you are ready" he said as Harry smiled.

"First things first because of the fact that the only family I had left living were muggle I was sent to live with them. I had an awful childhood filled with abuse which stopped the second my relatives told me I was a wizard. Now because of Voldermort killing my parents I've kept some things I know secret for my own protection however I am willing to tell you as you will be aiding me with these matters. When I found out I was a wizard I wished for money of my own and found myself at the bank a thing which Professor McGonagall later informed me had been accidental magic. While at the bank they were willing to answer any questions I asked but had one for me. That question was where was my bank key and why did I know nothing of their bank as my magical guardian who was Albus Dumbledore should have told me about it but hadn't been doing so. Are you with me so far?" he asked Marco who was listening intently.

"Indeed I am Harry. I am so sorry you suffered abuse as a child as no child anywhere in the world should have to go through that. At least I can say I am relieved it stopped. Please go on" he instructed as Harry did so.

"Thank you Marco. They figured that as he hadn't told me about them what else had he not told me. They investigated my account thoroughly and found that while he paid my relatives for looking after me and took a magical guardian payment for himself he was making another payment which was not fine. I can actually understand those payments and I didn't mind them. Now I should state here that I did decide to prank him thoroughly. In the muggle world if someone breaks the law via fraud or something and doesn't wish to be found they will nearly always use the name John Smith as an alias so they are never found out. I decided to make Lord John Martin Smith my new magical guardian with fake and very full accounts of his own. It was decided that while he lived in Europe he still cared very much about my magical welfare and would answer any questions I would have for him. Here he is Mr John Smith" said Harry changing and then changing back as Marco clapped and laughed.

"That is truly funny Harry. May I ask what the unlawful payment you both discovered was for?"

"Yes I was getting to that bit. The payment was to go to the Weasley family every third month of the year until the end of the year nineteen ninety seven and was ten thousand galleons in total. He was paying them for a marriage contract he'd tried to create for me to marry their youngest daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley. It is my assumption that he did this merely because they are lighter then light and he admires that so much in them. The payment was stopped at once by Lord John Smith AKA me. I won't stand for that bullshit. Also had he bothered to even check he'd have seen that I already had a marriage contract set up by my parents and those of Daphne Greengrass that I should marry her. We both know about it now and are fine with that choice. Next I must tell you about my sorting which will lead to the main reason you are here. On the way to the train I found Molly Weasley essentially looking for me and when her son called her out on it she told him Albus had asked her to help me onto the platform. I informed her I knew how to get on to the platform as that was the one thing my aunt remembered about my mum's childhood. While on the train Ronald Weasley asked me to go with him as his mum wished to see me and force me to meet her daughter. It spoke to the fact that she'd been very much aware of what Dumbledore was doing. Everyone I met including her ridiculous daughter started saying I'd b in Gryffindor just like my parents when there was no gaurantee of that fact. They also quoted this collection of adventure books which is a total pile of dung and so untrue it's not even funny. During the sorting the hat asked me if I was sure I wanted to go wherever it placed me after which point I asked him if he asks everyone that question. He said he doesn't and only asked me that question as Dumbledore had told him that he should because of who I was. When he tried to sort me he is not aware that he essentially thought that Dumbledore should stop trying to use magic to force him to sort me into Gryffindor. When he said he couldn't sort me until Dumbledore essentially stopped using magic he did then sort me into Slytherin. Do you understand me so far Marco?" he said as Marco looked thunderous.

"I do indeed Harry and I can safely say he's definitely broken the law here. A magical guardian is never allowed to make a marriage contract for his charge whether he likes it or not. He may of course advise on what type of love match would be the most suitable but other then that can do more. Albus has never shied away from letting people know rather publicly that he's very proud of how light the Weasley family are. Quite frankly there is absolutely nothing wrong with them being light and very light at that but Molly Weasley should know better then to accept money from the account of someone who very clearly would be unaware that a transaction is even taking place. She might not know that M G's or Magical Guardians cannot make a marriage contract as not many people know about that rule but she would however know that taking money from someone's account without their knowledge is a class two felony in our world. As for Dumbledore trying to control the sorting process that only speaks to his own insecurities and the fact that he'd like everyone for some reason to continue to believe that all Slytherins are evil. Not only is that unhealty but it will eventually expose his weaknesses and fears to the rest of the world which he doesn't want. I will draw up papers for a law suit against Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley for the unlawful use of funds from your account for a purpose which is now null and void considering that a marriage contract was already in place. It would be my guess that you asked to see the will of your parents which I do know he had sealed off for safety so unfortunately it stands to reason that he did in fact see it before he sealed it off and knows about the contract but chose to ignore it as he doesn't wish to see you with anyone else he didn't himself choose!" he said seriously taking out some parchment and a quill.

"I must say I had not thought of that. I was willing to believe he'd have done it for my safety now however it seems it was done on purpose. I am most distressed about that. Now I need to find out who wrote these stupid action books as they're so disingenuous it's not even funny. These kids aren't believing these things on their own their parents are telling them these stories are true. Surely these adults aren't so stupid that they seriously believe I slayed a dragon and or rescued a princess and so on. Furthermore the person who wrote these books didn't ask for my permission when writing them and I would like these books to stop being released and for a statement to be released that these books are false and should not be believed by anyone. I told Mrs Weasley that she and her daughter and indeed anyone who believes these books are true should get therapy. I advised Ginerva to find an actually good role model to idolise instead of idolising me as I'd prefer it that way. I'm not saying I'm bad or anything but people idolising me all the time is not healthy. Also this notion of people assuming I would be in Gryffindor because of my parents and then being disappointed when I didn't go there is stupid. It was like they were trying to make me feel bad which by the way I never will. I am proud of myself. I don't understand these people's fear of the name Voldemort. Fear of his name and not even a good name at that will only increase their fear of him. He murdered my parents in cold blood and even I'm not scared of him. If anyone should be afraid of him it should be me and not every other joe soap in this aunt said to me that mum told her his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and that he was a half blood wizard. I want this published so everyone can see it. Please investigate this and then publish your findings." Harry said as Marco looked shocked.

"I will publish my findings on Voldemort and I must admit you are right about you being the main one who should fear him as he did kill your parents and personally attempt to kill you. I will organise a lawsuit for the author of these books and he should never have been able to publish or write them without your consent and the company who published them for him is also culpable as they didn't attempt to find you and or ask if it was ok to do so. He wasn't at fault solely without them. These books will be gone from the shelves as soon as we can work out the kinks and all the royalties will be given to you Harry as soon as possible!" said Marco as Harry hatched another plan in his mind just now.

"Thank you Marco. Is it possible to detect when someone is an animagus illegally? I've heard through the grapevine that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus of a beetle and that this is how she gets her stories which ruin so many lives. Although I only overheard someone saying that at the bank I want to investigate it's truth and stop her if I can. I don't like someone lying and being able to get away with it!" he said as Marco began writing up the various documents they would need for filing the various lawsuits and had Harry sign them all in the appropriate places. Harry was very excited to be getting things underway at last.

"As for what you last said I will find out about her and expose her if I can. Thank you for signing the records where I asked. Before I leave is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" he asked as Harry smiled at him. For once it actually felt like someone was listening to him and taking his opinion seriously which felt very good.

"When I arrived in my room at Slytherin I had my personal house elf whom I acquired when he was fired publicly in front of me scan my room for safety reasons. I am always thinking of safety and as a consequence of that I always check everything beforehand or have my house elf check everything for me if it's not possible for me to do so myself. He found listening charms placed there by Dumbledore and using elvin methods was able to disconnect them without his knowledge. As elvin magic was used he'll never be able to figure out why it looks like those charms are working when they don't in fact actually work. As we know he won't be able to ask anyone why they're failing without explaining why he put them there it shouldn't be a problem. As for my new Magical Guardian I've heard that Albus Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot here and I've read up on it. I was just wondering if there was any way he could revoke the magical guardian thing as I don't want him to be able to do that" he said looking worried.

"Well Harry for reasons better known to him he seems to want to interfere in your life in any way he can. As for your magical guardian he could say he doesn't like it but he'd need to have a pretty good reason to change it and as most people don't care about magical guardians no one will want to vote on it or indeed listen to him in this instance. They'll probably end up telling him to get a life or a hobby. I mean it will seem highly extreme to everyone that he cares so much about your magical guardian specifically and not everyone else's. Some might even view it as favouritism and he'll be essentially laughed out of court if you will. I wouldn't waste too much time thinking on it. I wondered has he done anything else to you he shouldn't have?" asked Marco smiling at him.

"Thanks for that. The only other thing he's done which he shouldn't have is legillimency. He isn't aware that I'm obsessed with reading on all things magical and know all about it. I know of occlumency as the book I got weeks before coming to school told me about it. I've been working on meditating to try and get a strong internal wall. Do you have any advice on this matter which could help me?" he asked as Marco reached into his briefcase taking out some parchment and a blood quill.

"As a solicitor I have the right to perform inheritance tests for my clients should they wish me to and so I always carry the relevent documents on me in case I should need to use them. If you like we can do a heritage or inheritance test now and if you are to inherit any familial rings you may inherit certain familial abilities with them and one of those may be natural occlumency. That is one way I can help you out for sure" he said as Harry's eyes lit up. He'd not thought of that before and he couldn't tell why.

"I'd love to do it! Thank you so much" he said as the paper and blood quill was placed before him.

"Please sign your name here on the dotted line. The blood your blood will come onto the page and you will feel a sting on the back of your hand which will be gone in five minutes. Please write at your convenience" said Marco. Harry signed his name his hand stinging as the parchment filled with silver lines demonstrating his inheritance.

Marco showed him the parchment as rings appeared in their boxes for him.

 ** _Name of client: Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Houses inherited from total: 4_**

 ** _House names: Potter, Slytherin (By right of conquest), Black and Peverell._**

 ** _Vault total: 16_**

 _Potter family vault: 1.2 billion galleons, familial grimoire, various jewels, books, clothing, luggage, potions ingredients and supplies, familial disguises and broom collection._

 _Potter secondary vault: 1.4 Million galleons and Marauder supplies._

 _Potter rainy day vault:1 million galleons,, cloaks and weaponry._

 _Potter trust vault: 100,000 galleons to be refilled each year._

 ** _Potter properties: Potter cottage (national landmark so you may not ever reside here again), Potter Manor in the yorkshire Dales and Padfoods Den in number fifty eight Shaftsbury Avenue London._**

 _Black family vault (accessable as Sirius Black was cast out of the family but left a will stating you should succeed him should anything happen to him and so you now control everything about the Black family and are the head of this family): 1.2 million galleons, familial grimoire, marauder supplies, clothing and books._

 _Black secondary vault: 1 million galleons, dark artefacts and books._

 _Black tertiary vault: 100,000 galleons and diamonds._

 _Black secret vault: Weaponry, illegal potions and potion supplies, illegal wands and wand making materials and familial wands._

 ** _Black Properties: Black Manor in Broadstairs, No 12 Grimmauld Place in the Burrough or Highbury and Islington London (Currently under fidelius curse as only you now know where the house is located via your inheritance test) and Black Apartments located and number 5421 Diagon Alley, Black Apothecary at Number 2453 Diagon Alley (Not currently in use but can be opened in a matter of weeks)._**

 _Slytherin family vault: No funds as previous Lord Voldemort used them all to fund his campaign, familial grimoire, various books and potions._

 _Slytherin secondary vault: Again no funds, jewels and daggers._

 _Slytherin tertiary vault: 1.4 billion galleons (not accessed by Lord Voldemort), warding implements and ceremonial flatware and chalices._

 _Slytherin auto vault: broom collection, painting and art supply collection, hybernating reptiles and reptile houses._

 ** _Slytherin Properties: The White Wyvern Public House in Knockturn Alley and Slytherin Castle in Margate Kent._**

 _Peverell family vault: 1.8 million galleons, familial grimoire and jewels._

 _Peverell secondary vault: 50,000 galleons, ceremonial caseck robes, deathly hallows cases and swords._

 _Peverell tertiary vault: Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies, Alexandrites and Sapphires._

 _Peverell potions vault: Potions supplies and books, potions, rare potions and supplies, portable potions laboratories and cauldrons._

 ** _Peverell properties: Peverell Manor in Godrics Hollow._**

 _Inherited familial abilities:_

 _Potter: natural healing and truth detection._

 _Black: Advanced occlumency and metamorphmagus abilities._

 _Slytherin: Parsel tongue and Parsel Magic._

 _Peverell: Undetectable Legillimency._

As Marco read it aloud to him Harry and indeed Marco gasped. He put the rings on one after the other and watched as they amalgamated into one ring which was then hidden from view as he wanted them to be.

"Harry I must ask for any instructions you have as head of the various houses as to what you would like me to do for you in terms of actions you wish to take now" he said while Harry was thinking.

"The only instructions are for the Black family for now as I can deal with the other families later if and when I think of anything. Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband are to be cast out from the family effective immediately. They do not deserve the honour of holding that name when they sully it each time they commit an act of evil. Narcissa Malfoy is to be warned that if her behaviour and indeed that of her husband doesn't get better she'll be kicked out of the family too. Nymphadora Tonks and her family along with Sirius Black are to be welcomed back into the family with open arms and told that their new head of House welcomes them with open arms and apologises for the bad actions of a diseased woman who was never in her right mind and should never have had the leverage she did. It is for this reason Marco that I say I know more then I ever let on and indeed the message to not screw with Harry Potter!" he said as Marco chuckled.

"I'm beginning to see that you know more then anyone will ever comprehend and heaven help them if they cross you. Both Bellatrix and her husband along with his brother are dead but I can see that you weren't aware of that so it's ok. The other family members will be reinstated and notifactions will be sent out at once to them. If that is all I think I have enough business to deal with for now!" he said rising from his chair and packing his things away. They'd been in there for an hour by now.

"Yes indeed you have and I thank you for your services. I Harry James Potter do hereby authorise that one thousand galleons per each family is to go into the account of Mr Marco alexander Zabini so mote it be. I will pay you for your other services at another time. Consider this a thank you payment for listening to me as not many people do. When you notify Nymphadora Tonks send her a check from my Black account worth twenty thousand galleons to further her career and enducation along with the message to invest in footwear with anti clumsy charms already in them. Thank you so very much Marco!" he said as Marco stood gawmlessly at the four thousand galleons he'd been essentially just given for listening to Harry. He'd be a valuable client for sure. As Harry left h had the same thought about Marco as a solicitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

It clearly paid to listen to Harry and Marco could see that now. Harry had been summoned to Dumbledore's office and was wondering what he wanted to see him for now. He entered the office as Dumbledore appeared from behind the bookshelves behind his desk smiling. "Harry come in and sit down please. Would you like some tea or a lemon drop?" he asked kindly.

"No thank you sir. Was there any reason you wished to see me?" he asked as Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Yes there was. You see I am the magical guardian for all people who don't have one and I was yours but it seems like I'm not now. I've heard Mr John Smith is and I was wondering if you've met him and if he's nice?" he said clearly fishing for information.

"Oh yes John is amazing. He's been super helpful. He advised me to read all of my course work books before I even got to school to help myself do well in class and I have endeavoured to do as he says. He does after all know what is best for me. I understand from Professor Flitwick that this is not always the best course of action as I knew all the spells from his class for this year as did Daphne Greengrass. We did earn one hundred points for Slytherin between us so it's not all bad and he did ask us to help out with the other people in our class so they could get the spells as well. I am only too happy help out sir!" he said happily.

"Very good. Now as you probably noticed the common view around here is that all Wizards who go into Slytherin are evil. Now I know that's not true but most of the old fashioned people in our world do not agree with me. As you may have noticed nearly everyone expected you to be in Gryffindor like your parents but I can't for the life of me see why as you didn't grow up with them so could in essence be in any house. Now I wanted to ask you how Slytherin has been treating you? Have you been safe guarding the stuff in your room? Has anyone been in or out of there recently? How is Professor Snape treating you?" he asked in rapid succession.

"I'm not a fool sir and I read a lot probably more then people actually realise to be honest. I know that Peter Pettigrew the man who lead to the death of my parents was a Gryffindor so I'd imagine they're pretty evil people and it would take a lot for me to ever trust one of them but I know not to judge the book by the cover or the son by actions of the father. Slytherin has gone well so far. The only person who has been in my room has been me. As for Professor Snape he is fine now sir. He did dislike me for my fathers actions whatever they were but soon realised it's never ok to judge someone based on the actions of their parents. He is good man but does look a bit troubled I hope he's not had a hard life like me. Please look after him sir as he looks like someone who could do with a bit of tlc. I know I'm probably not supposed to say so but I do worry slightly about him!" he said as Dumbledore frowned. He was meant to idolise Gryffindor's not never trust them this wasn't going well at all.

"Harry I wanted to ask you to do me a favour if you would. Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor has been doing poorly in class and as you're such a good student yourself I wondered if you might consider tutoring him or studying with him and the like?" he asked Harry sure that this would get him closer to the lighter then light family he planned for him to join.

"I will do it sir but should he slack off in any way he's on his own and I mean that. I am not here to waste my time. I have other things I could be learning about and am choosing to help another student in need. Does anyone else wish to join us during our study sessions or is he the only failing student in the whole year?" he asked seriously.

Dumbledore was getting more annoyed as Harry seemed to be merely dismissing everything he said in a very underhanded and quite frankly pureblood manor. Clearly being with these muggles had taught him no real lessons which could be utilised in their world. Harry was realistically very healthy looking for his age but even he knew he wanted to work out in the room of requirement and he might even convince Daphne to come with him. Muggles knew exactly how to work out well and he'd be utilising their equipment as soon as he could. Even half an hour a day would improve their stamina and reflexes for battle should they ever need to defend themselves.

Even Dumbledore could see that from the way Harry had been talking that he would have made a fine and even better Ravenclaw. What the hell had the hat been up to putting him in Slytherin? It was the last place he should have gone and while Ravenclaw was not Gryffindor it was miles better then Slytherin any day of the week. He'd be needing to have a firm talk with the hat as soon as he was done with Harry Potter.

"I saw Mr Marco Zabini on the grounds today meeting with you is everything alright?" he asked again trying to probe his mind to no avail and giving up when he merely got tired.

"Yes sir everything is fine he was just aiding me in a legal matter I needed assistance with. Someone has done something wrong to me without my permission and is about to have their arses handed to them by me whenever I meet this person. No one crosses Harry Poter and gets away with it! I'm sorry sir it's just this man whoever he is has really pissed me off. It would be just as bad as stealing from someone's accounts. I mean can you imagine the kind of scumbag who would do that? Thankfully for this man he didn't do that or he'd be in so much more trouble!" he said as Dumbledore frowned. This wasn't right at all.

"Who is this man?" he asked as Harry looked shocked.

"I don't know. Mr Zabini is finding out for me. Don't worry sir it's not a problem which will impact the school badly. It may alter how everyone views me but I don't care!" he said shocked as a howler came through the open window opening before him.

Dear Mr Potter,

I have been investigating things as you have asked me to and I have uncovered something very important I wasn't even looking for which will impact you seriously. Please meet me downstairs in ten minutes and bring my son and Mr Smith from your year with you at once. Thank you very much.

Signed Mr Marco A Zabini.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that. What had he discovered which could alter the boys life so much. "Come on Mr Potter and we'll get those boys and see what this is all about!" he said in his grandfatherly tone his eye twinkling.

"No thank you sir. It is obviously a private matter so I'll deal with it myself but thank you all the same for your kind offer. I wish you well sir and enjoy the rest of the day" he said politely. He was enjoying being so polite as he'd be handing his arse to him at a later stage so it would be funny when he did so.

Zacharias Smith was in his room when he got Harry's letter asking to meet with him and his solicitor for an emergency. He was if he was honest very worried. He'd done nothing wrong and hoped he wasn't in trouble or anything. He met Harry in the foyer with Blaise and they all entered the room where Mr Zabini put up the silencing charm once again.

"Please sir I swear I did nothing wrong to Harry. I quite like him actually. I don't want to get in trouble!" said Zach nervously.

Marco laughed then. "Zacharias Smith you have done nothing wrong. I just found out some things while investigating Harry's family files and bank accounts for a lawsuit I'm preparing for him. It was rather surprising to say the least as this is the last kind of thing I expected to find. I have a document here Harry you need to see. Now as Blaise is your friend I assume you don't mind him hearing this so please read this and tell me how you feel!" he said as Harry looked at the document frowning.

"Unfortunately I don't understand this document and what it means. I obviously read it and know what it says but I can't understand it if you know what I mean" he said as Marco nodded in understanding.

"I will explain it to you now. This is a document explaining that your parents had been informed by someone close to them that Voldemort was on the way to their premisis and so they altered the appearance of their son bringing him to the house of their friends whom they'd planned on leaving him with so they could be at the home alone when Voldemort arrived. They had come back to do the same with you and get you to safety but weren't able as Voldemort had arrived by then. They figured bringing two kids away at once would be very dangerous and so they should do it one at a time. Essentially it explains that the other boy your twin was given to the Smith family their good friends and you were meant to join your twin but obviously couldn't as things went downhill from there. They explain here that they have used a spell to make people forget that they have had twins so it explains why no one knew or remembered this. Zacharias Smith you are the twin of Harry Potter. What would you like me to do now? I am obligated to change your appearance back and give you your real birth name again if yo so choose!" said Marco as both Harry and Zach fainted out cold.

He waved his wand reviving them both and seated them at the table. "Zacharias you should know that Harry did an inheritance half of which now applies to you. Here are the results of it. Now what would you like me to do son?" he asked as Zach looked around in awe.

"To be honest I've never liked these action books about Harry and I'm not stupid enough to believe them either unless I heard it out of the horses mouth and I doubt I will. I know I'm not really their son as they've told me that before so it's not necessarily a total surprise but it does explain why I've always felt less then whole inside. Twins in particular magical twins have a magical bond which completes them and mine has never been complete. I want to know what name was please" he said as Harry sat there his mouth opening and closing in disbelief. He'd not liked Smith in the last lifetime as he'd chosen to go home to safety in the middle of the Hogwarts battle then risk his life. As far as Harry was concerned it had been a cowardly move and now here he was faced with this situation he could no longer control. It wasn't his choice to make and he felt helpless.

"It says here that your name was James Sirius Potter after your father. Harry it says your name came from Lily's father who was also called Harry. I wasn't aware of that. Would you like me to change your appearance back and indeed your name or not? Once I do that the Smith family will be informed it has happened as will the headmaster. Now duplicate rings for the various families will be given to you Zach should you wish it" said Marco as Zach looked around nervously.

"I am so very shocked that this has happened. Can I see the memories of your last meeting with Harry as I need to understand what has gone on in order to make an informed decision?" he asked kindly.

"Harry would that be alright?" asked Marco when Harry found his voice saying that it would. The memories were poured into the pensive he produced from his briefcase and Zach entered them emerging later on feeling very angry indeed.

"Well I can tell you this much I may be in Hufflepuff but don't ever underestimate me. If they ever want to cross me they'll regret it. Please change me back at once and if you know how open the twin bond!" he said as Marco raised his wand calling out the complex charm which covered him in a gold sheet of magic as he changed.

When the shield went down again he stood there taller and the double of Harry except for his dark red hair which was so different to that of the Weasley's bright red colouring. He felt the bond he should have always had with Harry opening and they both embraced crying deeply at the emotions that they were sharing through their bond. Harry realised that James could see what he saw if he wanted him to. It was weird to think of Zach as James now but he'd chosen to go by that name now. Blaise was delighted and honoured for his two new friends and that he got to see this happen before his very own eyes. James put his rings on as they amalgamated. Having seen what Harry had done with the Black family he was happy with it. He would look forward to lording this over Draco should he put a toe out of line and Harry really couldn't blame him for feeling like that. Dumbledore had waited outside the room trying to remove the silencing charm but couldn't. When he got the notification of change in his students he nearly fainted but he didn't. His eyes actually lit up in joy. James didn't know anything he'd done so it was obvious he'd have to just manipulate him instead. It didn't necessarily have to be Harry although that would be ideal. He left for his office to call Molly Weasley. They had some planning to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Dumbledore entered his office and went to the floo throwing the powder inside and asking if he could speak to Molly. "Albus I don't have time to speak to you through the floo as I'm doing the washing up but please come through and talk to me personally if you like" she said as he did so. He called out the Burrow and stepped out in her living room dusting himself off and walking into the kitchen where she was washing the dishes at the sink. Magic could have done it for her but sometimes for stress relief she liked to do it herself.

He sat at the table as she gave him some tea and toast and asked him what was the news for today?

"Well Molly there has been a development where Harry Potter is concerned and it's not something I or anyone else who hears it has expected. When the Potter family were in Godrics Hollow someone informed them that Voldemort was on the way and so they thought that bringing their son to the home of the Smith family and changing his appearance to match theirs would be a good idea. They figured he could remain with the Smiths with his brother until such time as Voldemort had come and then they would return for their children at a later date. I found this out on the notification I received about this student. It is my assumption that they thought taking one child at a time would be safer than taking two of them in one go. Obviously using a spell they made people forget they'd ever had twins. Now James Sirius Potter as he's known has transformed back into who he was always meant to be. As he doesn't know what we've done to Harry it stands to reason he'll be easier to manipulate. Technically it should be Harry but if it absolutely can't be James will suffice!" he said as Molly fainted.

He revived her as she look around in confusion before remembering what had happened. She was amazed at all he'd told her and looked forward to being able to give Ginny a richer and better life then she'd had. "Essentially as long as she marries one of the Potters it really doesn't matter who it is. We have our own money now so that's no longer the motivation for me however it wouldn't be unwelcome either. My main concern is the status that this marriage will give her and indeed our family. I'm honoured however I know that old families had marriage contracts and I'm concerned that this might be the case with them. Is this the case with them?" she asked Albus who smiled.

"Molly dear even if it is the case with them as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I can get any ruling I wish to passed. It's not a skill I use very often but is one I can use should I ever wish to do so. I will investigate this and let you know of my findings. I know Harry has one with someone and I can tell you this much it won't be happening now or ever. I saw it once and although I don't remember who it was that no longer matters as I'll be stopping it all costs no matter who she is. He will marry only who I say he can. It just doesn't have to be Ginny now as we have James for that. Oh things are just about to get exciting for us all and don't sell yourself short my dear there's no reason you shouldn't have more money than you do now. They have buckets or money and should share it with you" he said seriously. He left heading back to school to investigate about the marriage contract not aware that Marco was also doing the same thing. He'd been informed when he asked if there was one that there was but he couldn't see it as someone else was viewing it currently.

Marco called both Harry and James back to the room where he was now meeting them as and when he needed to and presented James with his marriage contract. He saw that he'd have to marry Susan Bones. He was content with that as Susan seemed like a lovely girl. When he saw it she'd got the notification in her room and shrieked. She'd become a Potter the honour of this was intense. Marco had decided that if Dumbledore wished to see the contract he could as he'd soon be up to his eyeballs in lawsuits so he'd have to be very careful about what he chooses to do next.

Minister Fudge was at his desk when a lawsuit for Mr. Gailbraith Williams arrived. He had written those adventure books about Harry Potter using a pseudonym of Gailbraith Williams and never thought he'd ever get a lawsuit for it. He was the Minister of magic and had only written those books to keep everyone's spirits or morale's high. It had worked and now Harry Potter himself was challenging both him and ministerial publishing offices he'd used to publish them. He couldn't give back any of the royalties as they had gone towards improvements in his office and the ministry as a whole. He was outraged and decided that Harry would never get anything he ever wanted if this persecution of his excellent writing skills continued. He was entitled to write books which excited children and adults alike and wouldn't be apologising for it either.

Things were about to get very tough for Harry and the minister as neither of them was willing to back down however Harry did have leverage here as he'd not been asked for his permission. Granted he couldn't be found but that wasn't his problem. They should have searched until they did find him at which point he would have out right said no and they were never to publish anything about him without his permission. It wasn't important to him who did it really just that they stopped doing it. It may not have been written about James but even he could tell why it was wrong. His Smith parents had read him these books as a child but had always insisted they were reading these books for fun and that they weren't real. He was always told they weren't real and not to be truly believed so therefore he never did. He had realistic parents unlike so many of the other idiots from their world. Not once did anyone ever ask where Harry was except him and each time his parents would say they didn't know.

The Weasley boys had been read those books each night obsessively by their mother and told to shut up when they requested another book. She insisted all the stories within those books were true and that Harry Potter really had done all of those things. Charlie and indeed the twins didn't believe it saying it was illogical and couldn't all be true and learned not to say anything again when Molly burst into tears saying she simply couldn't do it anymore and that things were hard enough for them money wise without having her dreams shattered as well. Hadn't it been ok that she believed in what she was hearing about Harry? He did slay Voldemort after all so it was hardly unreasonable to think he'd slayed a dragon as well as various other magical creatures. She was so sick of Percy always acting like a righteous and pompous idiot. You know he didn't need to be right or indeed prove he was right every time. One of these days she'd hand his arse to him so hard he wouldn't know what had hit him the little prick!

He just had to be different didn't he? Always trying to make out that he was better than the Weasley's as a whole well no more Mr. nice guy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

The minister paced his office wondering what he was going to do now. I mean there was a possibility although slim to none that the lawsuit hadn't come from Harry himself. Oh who was he kidding he knew it had. Now was the time to get underhanded however he wouldn't be doing the dirty work as he'd be having someone else do it for him. He knew just who to pick also. He called Delores into his office and smiled at her.

"Sit down Delores. I have an off the record task for you to complete. Harry Potter has done something detrimental to me in some way how is not yet important but he needs to pay for what he's done. Do something small and out of the way which will teach him a lesson of sorts. It's about time people took me and what I do seriously!" he said as she smiled in joy.

"Oh Minister I'd do anything for you, you know that! I'm not happy that is has to be something small alas I will comply with your wishes. I think the dementors say two or so of them should visit him at the school and then we can get him on an underage magic flaw should he try to use any magic to defend himself" she left his office and soon enough the dementors were on their way to Hogwarts to get Harry Potter who gasped when he was targeted in the courtyard. He was alone there as he'd slipped out of class for a quick break he felt he needed. They came at him and using his other wand he cast the patronus and they fled immediately before he restored his wand in his invisible holster and ran back to class. He wrote a note to Marco explaining what had happened to him.

Marco was in his office when the letter about the hidden and traceless second wand came to him. With him being Harry Potter he didn't think to question it as he'd obviously need a traceless wand for safety. When he heard about the attack and who had been behind it he knew who was really involved. It would seem an unethical visit to the Minister's office was required.

He arrived entering the office to find it empty. Obviously the minister was out to lunch. He took out an invisible recording device on top of his desk and left setting the receiver to record anything he should say to anyone in such a manner that it could be played back at any time should Marco choose to use it. It turned out he didn't need to wait long as Delores said everything had been a success and that clearly this would let Harry Potter know that he should not mess with the Minister. "Thank you Delores. This should indeed keep him off my back. I do hope you instructed the dementors not to kill him just scare him. I imagine him wetting his pants at school from the fright of seeing the dementors will be so mortifying that he'll forget all about that other nonsense because it is nonsense and I don't tolerate nonsense. Now have the evening off get out as I have work to do!" he said as Marco smiled having heard it all.

Harry now new who it was too and was incensed. He went to Dumbledore requesting the afternoon off to deal with some legal business at the ministry concerning his family and said he'd be back in a few hours. Dumbledore insisted that if he couldn't go with Harry that Professor Snape could. When Snape had no choice but to agree he went with Harry saying nothing much.

"Harry why are we here?" he asked as Harry looked at him.

"The Minister of Magic has greatly offended me and tried to attack me today but was unsuccessful for reasons I do not need to explain to anyone. I will be seeing him momentarily and you are to wait outside until I'm done. I don't imagine this should take long!" he said as he entered the office closing the door on Snape who looked shocked. If he'd expected Harry to say anything this wasn't it. However he didn't know what he'd really expected him to say.

The Minister jumped in his seat when he saw Harry standing there before him.

"You should know better than to send an idiot to do a man's job. I mean Delores Umbridge isn't even a good worker much less human being. So clumsy was she that I knew it was her almost immediately and that you had asked her to this for you. Now you have one of two choices. Choice one you desist from this nonsense at once and give up the royalties from these books and stop publishing this drivel. Choice two I tell everyone in the Wizengamot what you've been doing because I'm sure they'd be interested to know why Delores Umbridge of all people takes orders to harm a little boy from you. I am prepared to go public with this and trust me once I publicly denounce this drivel people everywhere will know you're a damn fraud. If you don't have the royalties left because of your lavish office and ministry its ok as you can merely pay me from your personal account instead. Do not fuck with me. I survived Voldemort and you're a walk in the park compared to him" he shouted as the Minister frowned.

"Yes and with what evidence? I am the Minister of magic and everyone believes what I tell them to. I will not authorize a Wizengamot meeting so you can take a hike on that matter. You'll never see a Knut of that money so there's no point asking me for it" he said shocked when Harry raised his other wand which the minister thought was his normal one and cast a spell destroying part of his office wall.

"Oh I can continue sir. I swear to you I'll rip this office apart brick by brick until I get my compensation…" he was interrupted by Delores who'd come back for something.

"Imperio. You will spend the next seventy two hours writing with a blood quill until you have learned your lesson. You will write I must not do the ministers dirty work for him. Let's say for as long as it takes to sink in. Now get out" he said as she did so. The minister who had fainted before she entered as his office was destroyed woke up again and had thankfully missed the encounter with her altogether.

"NO? Well then say goodbye to your office!" he shouted.

"Please Harry no. I don't have the funds to do it. I can't pay you!" he called out now looking highly indignant and worried at the same time.

"NOT MY PROBLEM. You didn't care when you were profiting from this nonsense you'd written. How thick are people here that they'd believe anything they merely read? How can you sit there casually and lie to so many foolish people willing to believe the words of a jumped up corrupt business man!" he shouted blasting a corner off his desk.

"I am the Minister of Magic and you will stop this now. If you do not stop this I will declare you mentally unfit and have you sanctioned in St Mungo's or put in jail!" he snapped slightly.

"Well you'd better be able to explain putting an eleven year old boy in jail to people as they won't take kindly to their hero being put in jail especially by you. You created these fools who read your books so don't challenge them unless you are willing to fight an entire nation!" he said calmly really scaring the minister.

"Imperio! You will tell everyone what you've done in a press conference and you will forget me ever being here. You will confess that you didn't get my permission to write these books but wrote and sold them anyway. You will get therapy for anyone who believed them fully and tell everyone that they're fictional clap trap at best and people need to get over it. You will explain that you couldn't find me to ask for permission but that did not mean you should have continued anyway. Good day Minister" he said leaving but not before stowing his wand and taking out his school wand again. He didn't like having to use dark magic but had been left with no choice!

"Harry are you alright now?" asked Snape.

"Yes sir I am. I needed to remind him to do something but he hasn't forgotten so it's ok" he said as they returned to school. That evening in the Ministry reporters gathered to hear the Minister's speech. "Good evening I have called you all here tonight…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

"Good evening I have called you all here tonight as I have an announcement to make. I've been lying to you all. Initially I didn't see it as a problem as it wasn't affecting anyone badly but I can now see that it is. I believe in innocence and the preservation of it and I see nothing wrong with children and parents alike believing in something they want to. There should be no reason they can't do that. I have a confession to make the Harry Potter adventure books written by Gailbraith Williams were in fact written by me. That's a pseudonym I used when writing these books which I had printed using the ministry official printing press. As these books gave everyone hope I didn't think that them being complete and utter fictional crap would be a problem but it has become one" here he paused as everyone in the audience of press members gasped loudly.

No one had ever expected his confession to be this.

"Minister why are you telling everyone this and ruining everyone's lives with this confession? We have all grown up with our children reading and believing these books. They've given us a sense of hope and that nothing bad can truly happen to us with Harry Potter on hand to defend everyone!" said Martha Biggett one of the Daily Profit writers.

"I am truly sorry about that but I had to be truthful. You see I didn't ask Harry Potter's permission when writing these books. I did so without his consent. I couldn't find him to ask him and when I asked Albus Dumbledore who by the way I knew, knew of Harry Potter's location he essentially told me to take a hike and that he would never tell me him location. Knowing I would never have the opportunity to ask him for his consent to write them I chose to write them anyway!" he said as another audience member questioned him.

"I'm sorry but why is this relevant? These books were and still are read by millions of children in our world. Harry Potter did defeat Voldemort so it's hardly unreasonable for people everywhere to believe that he could defeat Dragons and evil hippogriffs and so on" said Frances Bloom writer for the Magical Chronicle their local magazine.

"It matters because I didn't ask him for permission and that's dishonest and not correct either. I mean I could have asked him for permission when he came back into our world but I got greedy and chose not to. I would advise that anyone who actually seriously believed this clap trap goes and gets counselling immediately if not sooner. I'll even pay for it myself. I mean placing so much faith in a pile of dung written by me is never going to be a smart a decision to be making. You've heard it from the horse's mouth. I was wrong to write them without his permission and will no longer publish anymore nonsense. Say goodbye to the Harry Potter Adventure Series. I thank you all for coming here today. If you wish to know anymore please feel free to mail Harry Potter himself and ask him any questions you like!" he said as he went back inside the Ministry Building leaving everyone totally stunned.

At the moment everyone was so outraged about what he'd just said that they couldn't even begin to think about Harry himself. Most people were outraged that he was stopping the publication of these books however that was only really because of all the children who'd be missing out on their favourite books. Molly Weasley was at her kitchen table in floods of tears listening to the announcement on the radio and silently planning the Minister's downfall. He wouldn't be the cause of her plans failing she'd insure that! I mean James wasn't Harry but he'd definitely give her Ginevra the status she'd always wanted her to have. She'd never thought much about having status herself but after she'd been married years and finally saw that status did in fact matter she was determined her daughter would have it by any means possible.

Albus was in his office listening to the radio too when the announcement came on and was perplexed about it. Sure he'd refused to give away about where Harry was living but if he'd known why he might have. Or maybe not as Harry could have said no to the books and then they'd all be nowhere. He'd need to think carefully about how to deal with his relations with his public from now on. People would be very nervous about this revelation however random it had been and he could tell people would be very angry about it. I mean he'd known countless children who'd had these books read to them and were so very happy about it. Now that imagination and innocence was all ruined merely because he didn't have Harry's permission. Yes of course he should have had it but now Harry's visit to the Ministry earlier made sense. Clearly he was asking why these books had been written in the first place and the Minister feeling threatened had exposed himself. What an idiot the Minister was he thought rubbing his beard in concentration.

For his plans to work the Minister needed to remain where he was and him announcing this to everyone made it more difficult but it was a mere hiccough in his career and one he'd be able to get past surely. Neither he nor Harry had anticipated the hate mail directed at them both for not consenting/ giving away Harry's address or for Harry not consenting to the books when he did finally show up. In everyone's eyes he should have said yes but no one was thinking rationally for if they had been they'd have noticed how upset he was about it. They'd have seen how wrong it was to extort an orphan even for the simple purpose of writing books. He had nothing left as far as they knew and yet no one cared about him.

He did have James but no one knew about that yet. Dumbledore would need to be announcing it at tonight's feast and there was the whole identity of James' house. Did he even still belong in Hufflepuff? He'd need to be resorted a rare occurrence at Hogwarts that's for sure. He'd be resorted in front of Harry and the Professors of each house. They all entered his office that evening and he was seated before them all on a different chair then the usual sorting stool and the hat was once again placed on his head. Everyone waited with baited breath.

 _What the Dickens is going on? Well I see Mr Smith is really now Mr Potter. I wish people would tell me these things straight off without me having to find out about it later on. James you definitely do not belong in Hufflepuff any longer and to leave you there would be quite frankly negligent. Your parents may have both been in Gryffindor but that was the most cunning thing they ever did. They were both meant to be in Slytherin but demanded and pleaded to be in Gryffindor and considering how cunning it was I agree. I mean who'd suspect two Slytherins in Gryffindor of all places. I think someone had obviously been telling them how supposedly evil Slytherins are but I know you know better don't you. Do you have a preference as to where you go?_

I'd like to go where I'm best suited but feel myself I would probably thrive anywhere.

 _You are indeed right and I can see that in you. You do in fact have traits of all the houses. I would advise against the bullying nature of your father as that will get you into trouble everywhere unless you use it only where necessary. Speak to Harry about getting a second hidden wand too. I know he has one I didn't mention it as it's not my business to do so. As you do have traits of all the houses I do feel that Slytherin would be the best place for you. A word to the wise please learn occlumency if you don't already have it because Dumbledore likes to use it on students without their knowledge and doesn't think I know that. I may be a hat but I've seen more in my lifetime then he could ever even imagine! SLYTHERIN!_ It called out. It turned out he'd be ten minutes talking to the hat and they'd worried if he'd ever even finish but now he had they were surprised.

 _Slytherin will suit James Potter just fine. Severus he knows of the dangers of being like his father and I doubt that will ever happen. Look after these boys my dear man and have a wonderful life. Oh and cheer up it may never happen whatever it is you fear so greatly. You could be great you know. Good day to you all!_ Said the hat surprising everyone especially Severus who'd not expected the personal shout out. James' new room was added next Harry's. At the feast that night Dumbledore raised his hands to silence everyone.

"I have an announcement to make. The Hufflepuff table may notice that Mr Zacharias Smith is missing and the Slytherin table may notice a new first year with them. Mr Smith was adopted by the Smiths' but is really called James Sirius Potter the twin of Harry James Potter. I would appreciate if you don't hound them asking how this is possible it just is. Their parents were essentially not able to save both of their children and this is why we are only learning of this now. I'm sure James will grow up into a prominent young man and we expect great things of him. Let the feast begin!" he said as the entire hall erupted into conversations about it and everyone turned to look at him. He was initially embarrassed but then embraced the stares as they were at least happening now all at the one time and would cease soon afterward. This way he could avoid the constant looks and sniggers in the hallway as he went about his new life.

People were genuinely amazed about this new information and Ron had to be told by the twins to close his mouth lest his wish to catch flies. There were two of them and being their friend now seemed impossible. Nothing ever worked out for him and he was sick of it. When would it be his turn to have the cool friends?

Susan studied James and he was indeed very handsome. It sent a slight thrill through her that he was now in in Slytherin. It was like he was out of bounds or something but he was hers. People would freak out if they ever found out he was going to be marrying her but hopefully no one would know unless they both agreed that they should.

Arthur arrived home to highly melancholy wife who was pretty seething in rage and non-responsive as Ginny had said to her earlier that she knew the books had been fake her mum was silly to believe it. The twins had always told her they were fake and they had been right. In fact all of her children had been right about the stories being fake which was an exceptionally hard pill to swallow. She'd have her revenge yet. Thankfully Arthur knew to leave her alone for now while she seriously collected herself. If Harry hadn't expected the hate mail the Minister would not have expected Molly Weasley's wrath whenever it reached him. At her home Delores barely had time to floo to Saint Mungo's before passing out in the hallway. She was eventually seen to.

"Ma'am can you explain why this is written in your own blood on the back of your own hand and indeed why it would appear that you've done it to yourself?" asked the healer checking her over.

"I don't know why I've done it. I know I have but my memories of the last few days are hazy at best. I think someone else made me do this and I don't know who it was!" she responded as the healer scanned her again.

"You've lost a lot of blood and these scars will be with you for the rest of your life. Take this blood replenisher. Also you should know that whatever you did do for the Minister I would keep to myself as he's in enough trouble as it were. Please listen to this from the radio today!" she said playing it as Delores passed out from shock. Harry Potter had obviously done something to her and he'd pay that's one sure thing as soon as she had regained her strength that is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Delores pulled up her hood and went out into the muggle street shuddering at the muggles passing her by. She'd be posing as one of those today. She plastered on a fake smile and entered the record office. "Hello ma'am how may we assist you today?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes hello I am looking for a friends address as I seem to have lost it and I've not been here in years. Is there a way I could find it?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes indeed there is I can search it for you in our system no problem. What is their name?" she asked as Delores mildly panicked. She'd not thought of this.

"His name is Harry Potter" she said as the woman laughed at her.

"Ma'am we have twenty Harry Potter's here. How old is he please?" she asked as Delores resisted the urge to curse her silly for laughing at her.

"He's eleven years old ma'am" she said as the woman looked surprised.

"Well that's a highly odd request ma'am but here is his address. I'll have to alert the authorities that you asked for it ok as its procedure when giving out addresses of minors. Have a good day" she said as Delores left with the address on a bit of paper in her hands and went to an alleyway to pay his family a visit and see how he'd feel if they were hurt. Oh he'd regret everything he'd ever done to her that's for sure. She'd hit him where it would really hurt however she couldn't count on the fact that he didn't give a damn about them as he'd been raised so awfully by them that he truly did dislike them. She aparated outside their home being sure she wasn't seen and knocked on the door.

Petunia came and answered the door with a scowl on her face. "Yes ma'am can I help you? You do look ridiculous in those nasty clothes. For goodness come in before a neighbor sees you as I won't be embarrassed by your condition. Please don't tell me you're a friend of Vernon's. He needs to get better taste in friends. What have you come here for? In fact there's no point I know why you're here. You think you're so clever don't you? Well you're not. You will not break up this family you filthy whore. Oh yes Caroline Smith I know all about you and your freaky fashion sense!" she said as Delores was reaching for her wand to stun her she missed her opportunity as she was smacked in the back of the head with one of Petunia's frying pans.

Vernon was having an affair with Caroline Smith and she knew she dressed weirdly as she saw a message on Vernon's phone about how he loved her unusual fashion sense. She then phoned the police after smashing one of her own windows and telling them that she had smacked an assailant in the head with a frying pan after she'd broken into their home and tried to rob them. Carefully placed jewelry in Delores' hand was all it took. The police came over and Delores was arrested. She was taken to hospital where she had a concussion and was then removed to the holding cell at the station. Using carefully planned magic she was back at Petunia's house where a new window was currently being fitted and withdrew her wand going into the house and crucioed Petunia before she had the chance to do anything. A well placed silencing charm ensured no one heard her screams.

"My name is Delores Umbridge and you will tell Harry Potter if he ever touches me again he'll die. I mean what I'm saying. Don't you ever confuse me for a muggle ever again you filthy muggle bitch!" she called out before ending both spells and leaving a spasming and bleeding Petunia on the floor for someone to find later on. Vernon arrived home and after finding Petunia and what had happened to her got in touch with Dumbledore using the emergency necklace he'd given them. He was in his office when his puffing instrument went crazy. Harry was here at school so he couldn't see what the problem would be but went there anyway. What he saw when he landed there nearly made him sick!

"Who did this to you dear woman?" he asked shivering at the sight before him and fearing the worst. He feared that Voldemort had somehow managed to return again and was wreaking havoc on them all.

"It was a woman who called her Delores Umbridge and she told me that if Harry ever screwed with her again she'd kill him. Now that wouldn't be an awful thing but why attack me. I'm no threat to her or anyone else for that matter. It's ridiculous! Tell this Delores bitch that if she wishes to hurt Harry she had better do it in person and not ever come here again!" she snapped.

"I will provide medical assistance for you and then Delores Umbridge will be prosecuted as attacking a muggle is seriously against the law in our world. She'll answer for her crimes. Take this potion please. It is one of my own creation which cures the effects of this dark spell on people. I have discovered a cure to it but I'm not telling anyone about it as I don't feel that this would do me any good. Only those I feel are worthy will ever get the antidote and I'd rather you don't die at the hands of someone as ridiculous as Delores. I mean if you're going to die it should be at the hands of someone who actually matters!" he said in a weird way as she drunk the potion instantly feeling better and in exactly ten minutes she was right as rain again.

His response had freaked her out and she knew not to cross him in the wrong way. He was clearly a man with power who knew how to use it to best get what he wanted in life. He disaparated to Delores' office where she'd just arrived herself and was still feeling sore and looking quite bruised from being smacked in the head with a cast iron pan.

"Delores I don't like having to clean up after people especially people as useless as you. Now you know if it's to do with Harry Potter I'm involved in some way so here's what we're going to do alright…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

"Delores I don't like having to clean up after people especially people as useless as you. Now you know if it's to do with Harry Potter I'm involved in some way so here's what we're going to do alright I am going to give you this veritas serum and you will tell me what you were doing or I will prosecute you myself for using a dark spell on a muggle. You would be shamed that way and as you don't want that I would strongly advise you taking the serum!" he said pointing his wand directly at her.

"Ok…Ok. I don't want to be known for that so you leave me no choice but to take the serum however this is blackmail and I'll have your job for this!" she said as he administered the serum to her feeling very much like he was chastising a little child and tutted. When would she ever learn that actions did have consequences? Now he needed to learn that himself but they weren't talking about him right now were they.

He waited for it to set in and then began questioning her. No one ever did anything for no reason so he'd find out what her reason was and if it wasn't good she'd be very sorry. He had a life too.

"What were you doing at the Dursley household today?"

"I went there to attack Harry's family as revenge for what he did to me. No one fucks with Delores Umbridge and actually gets away with it!"

"What did he do to you and please bear in mind that if this is not good you'll be up to your eyeballs in trouble?"

"He cursed me or something and made me do this to myself. I know he did. I can't even explain how he managed to do so as he's only a first year student himself however being the boy who lived and the one who killed Voldemort it's hardly unreasonable that he'd be able to do this. I'll be scarred for life because of that bastard!"

"Hmm I said a good reason. You already resemble a toad so no one is going to much mind or notice a scar on the back of your hand no less. Now stand still and I'll check out what really happened to you. I'll look into your mind and tell you what happened to you!" he said as he did so.

"Your mind is a mess Delores but that's to be expected in most people. I can see you were with the minister who asked you try and seriously harm Harry Potter. I can see you sent a dementor to him which returned at once and I can only assume it did so because it couldn't get to him what with him being in school. As far as I can see Delores the Minister for Magic himself was the last person you were with so it stands to reason he told you to do that to yourself because you were unsuccessful in harming Harry. I will not be telling anyone I know of what you tried to do Harry but heed my warning now put a toe out of line in a way which affects me personally and I will have your head. Leave Harry Potter to me and get on with your damn job! I have enough to deal with without having to clean up after you as well. By the way stay away from that family or you'll wish you were dead. Am I making myself clear?" he said as she paled slightly.

"I am Delores Umbridge Madam undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and will not be spoken to in this manor especially by the likes of you. Get out of here now before I kick up a stink and get back to that school you run. I am sure someone there needs your assistance or something!" she said as he approached her wand raised high above his head as he fired a spell into her fireplace and left at once.

Why would the minister himself want her to harm herself it made no sense unless of course he was being controlled himself by someone much higher than Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. That thought alone made her nearly wet her pants. Obviously the minister wouldn't be malicious on his own he was the minister for goodness sake.

As Dumbledore arrived back to his office he thought about all he'd seen in Delores' mind and was disturbed to say the least. If anyone was going to do anything remotely detrimental to Harry it was going to be him and as Harry had done nothing wrong yet there was no reason to be attacking him at all. That minister for magic would need to get over himself and his collection of books as things were getting out of control over a set of fictional books. How ridiculous! All Harry had done was ask why they were printed and there was no need to freak out and or overreact about it. When would Fudge ever learn?

Dumbledore was broken from his thoughts as his fireplace erupted in green flames a beautiful looking woman stepping out. "I am looking for Albus Dumbledore and I am also assuming that it's you. Here you go sir. Read that and then give me what it requests of you!" she said seriously as he attempted to peak into her mind and was thrown out at once without her looking as though she'd even noticed he was trying to see into her mind. He read the letter he'd been given asking for him to hand over Harry Potter's bank key which confused him greatly.

"Ma'am Harry Potter now has his bank key as he used it when buying his school supplies this year!" he said seriously.

"Ok then give me the spare one I know you have and don't mess with me as I do know you have it. You cannot hide. If you give it to me now they may be lenient at your trial because you've been served!" she said slapping him across the face with the files telling him he needed to be in court in a few days for a trial in which he was the person going to be on trial himself. He was astounded as she raised her wand two spare keys for Harry's vault coming into her hands as she left. His world as he knew it was about to come crashing down. Elsewhere Molly was still crying and seething over those books. How could she ever make her kids believe in things she wanted to if people kept professing the truth about them afterwards. The fact that her children were nearly always right about things being fake didn't help her any. She was shocked at the knock on the door and straightened herself up wiping her eyes and opened the door to see the dreamiest man she'd ever seen standing there. She was quite speechless and a little excited if the truth be told. "I am looking for Mrs Molly Weasley is that you?" he said as she fainted.

She was revived by him and invited him inside. "I'm sorry about earlier. Yes that is me indeed. Would you like some tea or a snack?" she said as he looked at her in a disgusted fashion.

"Indeed not! I am merely here to tell you that you've been served. You should be in court in three days. Good day ma'am!" he said turning on the spot and leaving as Arthur arrived home.

"That was Damon Goss a friend of mine from work what did he want? Was he looking for me?" he asked as Molly rounded on him a full angry face on her.

"Now why in the name of Neptune would someone as divine as him be looking for you. I have been served and must appear in court in three days. It doesn't say what for so don't even dream of asking me!" she snapped as Arthur reeled back in shock.

"But why would they be serving you. I mean you never do anything to anyone and that's ridiculous. I am going out I'll be back later on. Do not wait up for me and that's an order!" he snapped finally loosing his cool with his wife who was always annoyed and snapping at him for one thing or another. He was determined to find out why she was being summoned and if it was an awful reason she'd be in so much trouble!


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Arthur flooed back to work before then flooing on to Damon Goss' house. Damon was surprised to see his friend again so soon. "Arthur how may I help you?" he asked as Arthur looked in shock.

"Now Damon you and I have been friends for a very long time great friends in fact so I am going to ask you something and I would appreciate an honest answer from you. If you cannot give me an answer for oath reasons or something we'll get to that when we come to it. Please can you tell me why my wife was told she's being summoned to court in three days' time?" he asked as Damon looked at him with sympathy shinning in his eyes.

"Because of the vow we took as kids I know you can't lie to me and I can't lie to you. I have indeed been oath bound about the specifics of the case as in who's actually involved but all I can say is that she and someone else we know stole money from the account of a minor and attempted to create an illegal marriage contract for your daughter to marry the owner of the account. She didn't know he already had a marriage contract with someone else however the person she was aiding did know about it and still allowed her to go on and do it. Now as I said because of the vow we took as kids we can't ever lie to one another so I will ask you did you know anything about it?" he said as Arthur crumbled in shock falling on to the couch in a heap. 

"No Damon I did not but some of the things my wife said before now makes sense. When we married as you know status was not what it is today. As long as you married someone magical and made a success of things it was really fine however Molly did say that she was determined that Ginny and indeed all of our children married high status people. I'm old fashioned. I don't care what happens to them as long as they are happy" here he paused taking in a shuddering breath as he attempted to compose himself.

"Molly and I have never been rich but at least I thought we'd always been happy. How could she do this to me, to us and our family? Did she even think of us when doing this? What should I do now? For years I've had a cranky wife who I knew was upset that she couldn't have the best of things but she became that way. She wasn't always like that" he said resting his head in his hands as he cried.

Damon was sorry for Arthur as since he'd been married he'd lost the spark he'd once held over the years. He always seemed to look wrecked tired these days or something. His spunk for lack of a better phrase was gone. He wasn't wrong Molly had been fine initially but her attitude had changed recently. He offered him a glass of firewhiskey which he took and downed in one go.

"I seriously can't understand this man. I mean we recently got actual good money from Minister Fudge himself. We were doing so well. Why would this continue? I mean we had money now and didn't need this poor soul's money. I know you can't legally tell me the name of the child but if I guess and it's correct can you nod to tell me if I'm right or not?" he asked as Damon looked pensive.

"I shouldn't but as you're my best friend and no one will know I will do it" he said as Arthur looked at him.

"Is it Draco Malfoy?" he said as Damon nodded no. He was shocked to hear that it was a no. Who else would it have been and then it hit him like a horrifying ton of bricks.

"Yes indeed. It's Harry Potter isn't it!" he said as Damon nodded yes. He was truly gutted as he admired him so much. He asked for a parchment and quill and set about writing to Harry Potter. Harry was in the common room at Slytherin chilling with Blaise when the letter arrived.

 _Dear Harry James Potter,_

 _I am Arthur William Weasley and I writing to not only deeply apologise to you but tell you I highly admire you. I have heard one way or another about the utterly unconscionable things my wife Molly has done to you and I have never been more disgusted in my entire life. I feel like I married a fraud or something and it's not something I'm happy about._

 _Please know that I fully support any punishment you wish to bestow on her. I would kindly ask you not to be too harsh on our children as they had no idea what she did. It blew my mind when I discovered it today. Quite frankly it doesn't matter how I found out but I did and she will be very sorry when I get home. Please can you ask Blaise Zabini in your year to have his father contact me as I have serious need of his services? Suffice it to say Molly and I are getting a divorce. Tell the children or not I truly don't care. She has devastated this family and committed one of the crimes I truly can't and seriously won't abide._

 _Once I have divorced Molly house Weasley will be fully at your service and support you in everything you do. I don't believe all Slytherin's are evil I mean how could I or anyone for that matter after Peter Pettigrew was fully exposed. I can safely say I don't know who aided my so called wife but they should be most ashamed of themselves. I just really wanted to assure you I don't condone this and I am so sorry on behalf of my family as a whole. I am not apologising for her as she can do so herself in court. Let me know if there is any way in which we can compensate you for all of this trauma._

 _Signed Lord Arthur William Weasley._

Harry and Blaise read it in surprise as none of them had expected him to get a letter to this affect. The letter was copied and one sent off to Marco asking him what they do with it now. Marco was in his office when he received the letter from Harry with the attached letter from Arthur. He was shocked that Arthur knew about it but was genuinely moved by his response. It was clear he'd had no clue. My goodness first the thing with Peter Pettigrew and now this. The poor soul never did get a break did he? He decided to write to him and sort things out.

 _Dear Mr. Arthur William Weasley,_

 _Word has reached me that you wish to avail of my services and you should know I charge only the going rates not higher than normal rates. Should you wish to meet to discuss the terms of your seeking a divorce then please meet me at 2pm tomorrow in The Leaky Cauldron so we can go from there to my office to discuss it further! Now as your wife is essentially a criminal we don't need her signature on the documents to be submitted. I am Harry Potter's lawyer which is why I know you're looking for a divorce. He forwarded the letter you sent to him on to me for his records. It is my assumption that he will respond to you shortly and merely wished me to have a copy also. If meeting tomorrow does not suit you please arrange a different time with me._

 _Signed,_

 _Lord Marco Alexander Zabini._

Arthur got the letter and responded that he'd meet him in the afternoon at the time he'd suggested. He cried tears of agony as he went home and saw his wedding photo on the wall by the family clock. He could see himself and Molly kissing and waving at the camera. She came out of their room as he glared at her in the dark.

"Arthur is everything alright?" she asked as he thundered up the stairs shoving her to one side and packed a bag for himself before leaving down the stairs again.

"Come on and come to bed what are you doing!" she called out as her turned to her eyes full of rage and shouted.

"As if I'd ever share a bed with the likes of you. You disgust me. I know what you've done you….you animal!" and aparated away on the spot leaving her there crying confused tears. What had she done? Hopefully that Damon Goss guy had not gone telling lies about her. She'd never in her life had an affair on him and wouldn't be accused of such. Now she couldn't be sure that this was what he was talking about but what else could he be referencing?

Back at school Harry was sat at his desk thinking of how to respond to Mr. Weasley. He felt bad for him as he was the one losing out. He finally penned his response.

 _Dear Mr. Arthur William Weasley,_

 _I have received and indeed appreciate your letter. I am fully aware that you knew nothing of your wife's actions and will not judge you or your family by them. If and when the time comes for me to request anything of you should I need to do so I will indeed do so! I would ask that you teach your children if they don't already know to never judge the son based on the actions of the father or mother. I certainly never do that. Please know I hold no grudges against you as that's not healthy. I believe in time we could be good friends if god permits it. Thank you so much for your heartfelt letter._

 _Signed Harry James Potter._

Arthur received the letter and smiled. At least Harry wouldn't hold a grudge against him. What he said about not judging the son by actions of the father or mother was true indeed. As he checked into the fancy wizarding hotel in Cornwall he smiled. He felt free at last. No one nagging him or telling him constantly that it wasn't good enough. He had suffered that the last ten or so years and no more. Marco would tell him all about how things were going to work out tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

As he woke up the next day Arthur realised that divorce was not the right answer. He still wouldn't be supporting her but for the children who'd been through so much already divorce was not a good idea. They didn't need it and he couldn't do it to them. He decided to try something different instead. He'd still be meeting up with Marco later but they'd discuss something different. He was too raw and should have known that to even attempt to dive straight into a divorce wouldn't suit him or work out. He was still very much heartbroken over Molly and all that she'd done to her. He couldn't help it he still loved her and would probably always love her. He didn't necessarily feel like anyone else would ever want him anyway.

He was so torn I mean how can you still love someone who did so many bad things? It was something even he didn't understand. He showered and dressed leaving his things in the room. He'd be returning later on tonight. If Molly could be mean then he could too. He wanted nothing more than to use her and see how she liked it. He went to the Leaky Cauldron where he met Marco who he knew from around the place. They'd conversed many times over the years although he'd never required his services till now. They met and went back to Marco's office.

"Shelly bring us some tea and pastries please!" he asked his secretary who would get them from the house elf who would deliver them to her desk so she could then present them to him and Mr Weasley. It was how he did things at work. When he was out on the field he usually asked the house elves themselves to give him the food and drink directly. He found that tea and pastries usually helped to relax his clients enough to talk to him freely about what was going on in their lives and indeed what he needed to assist them with.

"Arthur how can I help you today? You mentioned you were looking for a divorce in your letter" he said as Arthur looked up from his tea.

"Yes I was looking for a divorce however that is no longer the case. I cannot in good conscience divorce her as it would ruin things for the children who have already been through so much as it is this year with the Peter Pettigrew scandal. I just can't break up my family like that as it would be wrong and I know it. I do however need to do something as I don't in any way support her and she needs to know that. Unfortunately I'll probably always love her but that's because you can't turn off over twenty years of love and affection. Her actions make me sick and I don't need to tell you how I know about them just that I do. It was bad enough me thinking she'd targeted the accounts of Draco Malfoy but to hear that it was the accounts of Harry Potter is unforgivable. As ridiculous as this might sound if it were Malfoy's accounts I could see why she'd do it. I know it's wrong of me to say that but as Lucius is such a jerk it would be no less then what he deserves. I am sorry I hope my personal opinion doesn't offend you too much" he said blushing.

"Arthur it's my job to be impartial and give my personal opinions as well at times. I do think your opinion is extreme but it is one I agree with. Just don't go telling everyone I think so please. Lucius Malfoy really is making a lot of enemies and he'll be sorry one of these days as he'll cross someone who isn't so forgiving. I will be drawing up a court order for a legal separation. It's not a divorce but it does mean Molly will need to find alternative living arrangements as you are still married but no longer cohabiting together. Do you know what I mean?" he asked as Arthur considered his options.

"This does mean Molly will need to return to her father's house for a while. I'm surprised to be saying his health is great and he was many years left with us I'd say. I do feel sorry for him as he's so lovely and I'm sure he doesn't want a criminal for a daughter. My goodness if Ginny ever did that I'd have to seriously consider disowning her. Thank god she hasn't. Also I wanted to say that because Molly believed in these Adventure Books so heavily Ginny was told each and every day she'd be marrying Harry Potter and when she met him was bitterly disappointed because he shot her down understandably of course. She told me all about it the second she came home after they dropped Ron off at the station. I mean Harry must have been shocked being approached by her like that. What was Molly thinking putting her through that? Well actually I know what she was thinking but still it will take Ginny years to get over this!" he said as Marco listened intently. He was about to reply when an urgent howler came for Arthur Weasley.

 _Mr Arthur Weasley,_

 _You are needed at once in Brazil for an emergency only you will be able to handle. You leave at floo 100 in one hour. Take as long as you need there and only return to work when you've figured the situation out properly. Only return alone if it is unsafe to do so._

 _Signed Minister Baggett of foreign affairs._

He was baffled as he cut his meeting short wondering what he was needed in Brazil for. A notification was sent to Molly informing her Arthur had gone to Brazil for work reasons and would return when he was done. She missed him and couldn't understand why he had been so cold towards her. Although he was useless at times she did still love him. At the ministry he entered the floo going to the address he'd been given. He emerged from the fireplace flicking any remaining dust from his cloak with a finger and stepping out of the fireplace.

"It's you… it….it can't be" he mumbled before grabbing the nearby table for support.

"Yes it's me Arthur" said the figure stepping into the room smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

"It's you….it…it can't be" he mumbled before grabbing the nearby table for support.

"Yes Arthur it's me" said the figure stepping into the room smiling.

Arthur still looked like he was about to faint but managed to contain himself. He wondered if this was all a dream. He never thought he'd be seeing this person again. He took a deep breath, pinched his arm and looked back up.

"Since I'm here I know this is real. I need a serious firewhiskey and then you must explain yourself at once. Are you alone dare I even ask that question? I'm sorry for my reaction but my mind has latterly been blown" he stumbled out sitting down as a firewhiskey was handed to him which he proceeded to down in one go while another was passed to him which he slowly sipped.

"That is quite alright. If you'd reacted any differently I'd have been worried for your safety or indeed mental health. The answer to your question is no I'm not alone and things are indeed about to get very interesting for you. As you'll remember I supposedly died in 1981 in a fight along-side Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Now as you'll remember Dumbledore always said to us that to fight and kill the way they do makes us no better than them. Myself and the Prewett boys as you'll no doubt remember were an impossible force for the many death eaters we faced to beat. No matter what we did they couldn't beat us. Then we got an idea. Dumbledore had always said that the use of simple spells could be very powerful if done the right way. Are you with me so far?" he asked as Arthur looked up at him once again.

"Yes Bilius I am with you so far. Please continue. Oh my dear brother I really thought I'd lost my twin all those years ago. Life has been so tough as of late you really have no idea!" he said as Bilius smiled patting his shoulder before continuing.

"So as I was saying about the use of simple spells we hatched a plan to use an extreme version of the confundus charm on a group of major death eaters we were fighting. We believed that if we left our clothes behind in shredded tatters with a bit of our blood and disapparated away to safety in the confusion they would assume as would their dark lord that they had killed us. It worked and they did think so. We believed that if Voldemort thought his toughest opposition was gone he'd be more lax in his approach to everyone else and be defeated easily. We couldn't have predicted he'd be killed by Harry Potter though. That within itself was a huge surprise to us. I'm sorry but it truly was for safety reasons we couldn't return to you yet. Now here in Brazil magic works differently. We each get a device we must submit our blood to. Once that's done we can then check on the status and so on of our families. My device said you were in trouble and I had to come out of hiding to find out why. I truly do love you brother. I am so sorry!" he said crying hard as Arthur too cried.

"You know our twin bond was never closed and all these years I said I could feel you so you must be alive and everyone said to me I was crazy. I knew it wasn't true but no one would believe me. They'll feel pretty stupid now when they find out I wasn't lying. You are right though that I am in trouble. Essentially my marriage to Molly is over. I discovered the other day that she is being summoned to court as my best friend Damon Goss came to see her to let her know this was happening. As I arrived home he was leaving and so I saw him. I don't know if I ever told you this but when we were kids he and I took an honesty blood oath so we could never lie to one another for safety reasons. I went to ask him what she'd done and all he could tell me was that with the help of someone else she had stolen funds from a minors account. I asked him to confirm by nodding yes or no whose account it was. I eventually learned it was the account of one Harry James Potter. Oh brother I have never been more ashamed in my life!" he said as Bilius reeled back in shock.

"Surely you don't mean Molly your wife? I mean I know you guys didn't always have the best of things but she always seemed to be ok with it. Can I please extract a memory of the events so I can see them in my pensive?" he asked as Arthur agreed he could. He saw everything that had gone on and emerged from the pensive raging with anger.

"Now as you know we've had to lie low here so Voldemort would think one of his biggest threats was dead and feel a little bit more secure before he could be taken out by anyone. He put so much effort into trying to destroy us that he really wasn't prepared for the likes of Harry Potter and so on however no one was really. I mean who would ever think he could be destroyed by an infant no less? I know Molly always seemed slightly annoyed that you didn't have enough sometimes but she always kept that under control at all times. I am disgusted to hear otherwise. I apologise but as you know I'll have to show this memory to the Prewett boys. Also I have more I need to tell you!" he said summoning the Prewett boys to his house. They emerged from the fireplace and their eyes lit up upon seeing Arthur but soon fell when they saw the rage and sadness in Bilius'.

"It's good to see you boys again but look in that pensive there and you'll see why I'm leaving Molly. Look at it before you comment as you won't understand otherwise!" he said as Fabian bristled.

"Arthur it's good to see you and I admire you but I swear to god this had better be good. I love my sister and I swear to god if I don't personally deem this to be good I'll kick your arse from here to kingdom come!" he said entering the pensive and emerging white as a sheet.

"Gideon get in there now! Do not question me just fucking do it! I thought I knew Molly but clearly I never did. I can see you're going for a legal separation and that's all good given what she's done. I told you Gideon don't look at me like that and don't question me either!" he snapped as Gideon came out of his stupor entering the pensive and emerged looking shocked to the core.

"Don't even speak to me right now ok. I need to process what I've seen and that will take me a while for sure. You should know I'm married to Olivia and we have four children Clara, Sonya, Frederica and Persephone. We will all be coming home to England now and it's all been arranged. I'll come back to the DMLE along with Fabian. We have a house arranged. Fabian tell them about your family!" he said as he sat back in shock.

"I guess I should yes. I'm sorry Arthur this has all been such a shock. We actually planned our return but didn't think we'd be returning to such chaos. My wife is called Alice and we have six children. They are Billy, Lucius, Amelia, Ronaldo, Neville and Lewis. Bilius here should probably tell you about his life if he hasn't already!" he said as Arthur smiled. They had clearly built up families here and they were all happy to be able to come home. Molly would get a sure shock from them when they returned and it wouldn't be pretty. The fact that Arthur didn't always have the best of everything did not excuse their sister stealing from Harry Potter no less.

"Yes brother my wife is Sophia. We have seven children. It would seem I take after you there. They are called Hannah, Arianna, Sam, James, Sirius, Jonathan and Elias. We will be coming home too and we will be living in dad's old manor for now until we can buy our own place. All of our kids are super excited to be going home and they know both Spanish and English so they will integrate there well. I love you brother!" he said kissing his cheek and tearing up as all four of them embraced. He left with them to meet their families before he would return home with them the next day. They had years' worth of catching up to do and he was just delighted to have his brother back. It felt like his heart was at last complete again after the disasters of recent times.


End file.
